Dream
by Lori-Winchester
Summary: Before Dean goes to sleep one night he makes a wish that he was in a world without demons or monsters, but when he wakes up in a different world is it all really gone? And wheres Sam?
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is.**

* * *

Dean laid his head on the cheap motel pillow and shut his eyes. He began thinking about Sam, and if they'd ever kill Lilith. He thought about the angels. They may have been Self-righteous jerks, but they werent wrong about Sammy- no matter how much Dean tried to brush it off- becoming a monster. He sighed stressfully. He didnt, still doesnt, want this for himself or his brother. He just wanted to close his eyes tonight, and wake up somewhere else, somewhere different. Without the hunting or the many things that go bump in the night. The demons, Lucifer. All of it. Gone...

Dean woke up and groaned at the bright light seaming through the blinds. He rolled over and rubbed his face.

"Sammy, close the shades." Dean said with a raspy tired voice. Then it hit him. The motel doesnt have shades. Dean shot up, and took a look around the room, wide-eyed.

"Where am I?" either Sam redecorated or- "Sam?" Dean looked to his left, but there was no bed, no Sam. "Sammy!?" Dean got out of bed, and rushed to the closet door. "Sammy!?" He raided the room for a full hour, to find something of his or Sams. Nothing but a couple of AC/DC tracks and his Dad's leather jacket.

"Where am I?" Dean asked himself again. Footsteps crept from the outside the bedroom door. Dean grabbed the pocket knife out of his Dad's jacket. He walked towards the door and the footsteps got closer. When they were just inches away he lunged out. A woman jumped back.

"Oh my god. Dean, you scared me. What, are you doing? I can hear you yelling from downstairs, is everything alright? Who's Sam?" A woman much smaller than Dean, and red average length hair said. Dean looked confused. After a moment of silence the girls looked turned from worry to a smile. "Your not in there with Lilith, are you? You guys role-playing again?"

Dean looked disgusted, that she would suggest that. "What? No, me and Lilith? Is your cap screwed, right?"

"Are you...drunk? You know Lilith." The girl said, when his expression stayed blank she sighed. "You girlfriend." Dean shook his head slightly. "Okay, you know what big guy, how about you go back in your room and lay down. I'll call, Nate."

"Your, going to summon her!?"

"What? No I'm going to use the telephone, Dean." She said as if she was talking to a retard. He nodded unsure and she walked away. Dean took that chance and used the fire escape in his room. The fire escape lead to an alley way and Dean jumped off the last platform. He looked around for a second and found an old newspaper on the ground.

It read: September 28, 2008 Pontiac, Illinois

Did I go back in time? He thought. He dropped the paper and rolled up his left sleeve. No mark. Now he really knew something was wrong. He rushed out of the alley and into a busy street. A taxis driver cursed him and he kept going.

Dean ran into a college campus searching for a library and a security guard stopped him and asked for his ID.

"ID, sir."

Dean thought up a quick lie. "Yeah see I left it in a rush this morning. My professor says if I dont go to the libray and print out this file," He reached in his pocket and pulled out Sam's USB, "soon, I'll fail the class."

"Tough luck."

Dean mumbled and stalked away. He needed to get to a computer. Dean was so wrapped in his thoughts he didnt notice were he was going and bumped into someone.

"Ouch, something special on that ground?" They asked. Dean looked up to find it was a girl, possibly a college student. But she looked a little more mature for college.

"No, I was just... not paying attention, is all."

She nodded curiously. "You, uh, you dont go to this college, or at least I've never seen you around."

"No, I dont. I just needed to use a computer. Its an emergency."

"You can use mine. I have a laptop." She opened her carrying case and held it out.

"No, I couldnt. Dont you have class?"

"I'm on a lunch break."

"Dont you wanna eat?"

"Not if you need help." She kept the laptop held out and Dean knew he wasnt going to win. He sighed and took it. They walked over to a nearby bench.

"I'm Cleo."

"Dean." Dean said looking at her. She didnt look like a Cleo.

"So, I figure your a little to big for college." Dean said.

"I'm 26. Law degree." she said.

Dean looked at her. This was the whole reason he borrowed her laptop, to contact Sam.

"My brother was into that Law stuff."

"Did he ever finish it?"

Dean paused and thought about his life with Sam.

"Dean? Hello?"

"Huh?"

"Your total dazed out there."

He nodded, mostly to himself. "To answer your question no, he didnt."

"Why?"

"Its complicated."

Cleo nodded. "I understand."

Dean looked up from the computer screen. "You do?"

"Yeah, I mean. Why do you think im 26 in college? I'm not finishing my degree. I'm starting it."

Dean didnt respond.

"You drive?" Cleo said after a moment of silence.

"Of course, '67 Chevy Impala. You?"

"Camaro. It was my my uncles."

Dean smiled as Cleo stared at the people passing by. Dean lost his smile and stared at her. When Cleo noticed she looked back.

"What?"

"Something bothering you?"

"Something bothering you?" Cleo said harshly.

"You know if somethings on your mind-"

"I dont pour out to strangers, Dean."

Dean closed her laptop and handed it back. "I dont have to be."

Cleo stood and put her laptop back in its case. "But you are." And she walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

** Well, heres another. I would really like it if people review, even if its bad. I wanna know how this story is doing.**

* * *

Dean called Sams phone from a payphone, but kept getting a voice mail, of a man named Jim Larpentur. Dean found this all to be frustrating, and slammed the phone on its receiver. The only place he could think of next is to go back to that apartment were he woke up. He scratched his headed , and began walking back towards the campus.

Dean hoped his beloved Impala was there, parked. Correctly.

Dean reached his destination, and walked back to the alley. He climbed up the ladder of the fire escape, into the open window. He took off his jacket and threw it on the bed. Dean looked around for a second then proceeded into the living room of the apartment.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Dean called out.

"Dean? I'm in the kitchen." A voice called out. Dean followed the voice into the kitchen. "Dean, hey baby." A girl said skipping over to him and pecking his lips. This must be...Lilith, Dean thought.

"Hey...sugar..."

As Dean expected she was blonde. Thats how he last saw Lilith. She was possessing some poor innocent girl. To top it off shes pulled him and Sam apart, or worse. She killed Sam and is having her fun with Dean.

"Ready to have some fun, today?" Lilith said with a smile. Thats it, she was in fact Lilith.

"What have you done with my brother, you sick little girl?" Dean said in low voice.

Lilith's smile faded into fear. "W-what?"

"Dont play innocent. Where my brother!?" He grabbed her shirt and yanked her.

"I dont know!? Dean stop! That hurts!"

"If you killed him I swear to God, I'll..."

Dean looked into her eyes and all he saw was fear. He let her go. Maybe she wasnt possessed. "I'm, sorry." Dean said and walked towards the living room. He sat on the couch and ran a hand over his face. A moment later Lilith came into the room.

"I called the police! If you dont like to spend the night in jail then get out! Take your keys and get out!" The girl cried throwing him his keys.

"Lilith wait."

"Your sick! What is wrong with you!? I went to check on you this morning and you know what I found? Guns, Dean. Guns, and pagan shit everywhere! And now I know your crazy!"

"Lets just talk."

"No, I tried and you attacked me! Get out!"

Dean held up his hands in defeat when she exposed the knife in her hand. He walked towards the door, paused a moment, and left.

After the fight with Lilith Dean went to a bar. He was confused, angry, and drunk.

He wanted to go home, his real home. He wanted to know Sam was okay.

"Refill?" The bartender asked.

"Yeah, sure." Dean said pushing his empty glass forward. Something, something of Sams he could use to find him. And then it clicked. Sams USB. He dug in his pocket and pulled it out. Now all he needed was access to a computer.

"Whiskey, please." A familiar voice said. Dean turned his head to the right. It was girl, or at least he thought it was girl. Her bright pink hair hung down pass her back, and swung when she laughed or nodded. Dean suggested it was a wig. The bartender came over and passed her, her drink.

"Thanks." She said, turning her head.

"Cleo?" Dean said.

Cleo didnt turn her head or wave, she ignored him.

"Cleo?" Dean said this time tapping her shoulder. She turned around in her chair.

"Hi...ummm, Dane is it?"

"Dean."

"Dean, right. Sorry. Whats up?"

"I'm just here, getting wasted. What are you," He said pointing to her outfit, "Doing here?"

Cleo did a small laugh. "Its a wig. And this outfit, I just came from a disco. Out of town." She took off the wig, reveling her short black hair. Her hair reminded Dean some much of Sam's, except her bang swooped across her face behind her ears.

"Huh. What made you come here?" Dean said. Embarrassment crossed her features as she grabbed her french braid. Maybe her hair wasnt short, He thought. Dean couldnt tell the last time he saw her, because it was in a bun.

"Its embarrassing."

"What? Tell me. Come on, what could be that bad?"

"They wouldnt let us in."

Dean just looked at her as she took out her braid.

"Yeah, like I said embarrassing."

"Hey, Cleo. I'm going to head home you ready to go?" A girl said approaching Cleo. She had a similar outfit, except her wig was blue.

"No."

"Come on, I'm bummed out and I wanna get out of this itchy thing." she said scratching her wig.

"I'll take her home." Dean said.

Cleo looked at him, so did her friend.

"Sure, Dean will take me." Cleo said agreeing. "Night Lana."

"Night." Lana said eying Dean as she walked away.

There was a silence between them.

"Wanna know something, Cleo."

"If your willing to tell me."

"I've talked to three hot chicks today, and hadnt had the chance to hit on either one."

Cleo laughed. "I guess thats suppose to come as a shock." Cleo sipped her drink, brushing her hair out of her face in the process.

"What are you doing later?" Dean said. Cleo laughed.

"Hanging out, with you." Cleo said still laughing.

"Good, because I was getting comfortable." Dean said leaning his face closer to her.

"So, Dean whats your real reason your here?" Cleo said, interrupting their game. Dean stopped and straightened up.

I wish I knew, he thought. "I dont pour out to strangers."

Cleo looked at him. "Sorry, about earlier you caught me in a bad mood."

"You didnt seem like you were in a bad mood."

Cleo didnt answer, for a moment. "Well, I was."

Dean nodded. "You-"

"Take me home, now, please." Cleo blurted out.

Dean looked shocked, but quickly brushed it away. "Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks 4 reviewing **Nexus432, azab, AmmieCollins. **I appreciate your input. Keep 'em up, plz.

* * *

"Excuse me, Professor." Dean said as the middle aged professor walked by. He turned when he heard Dean.

"Yes."

"Hi, I'm, um, I'm in your class I just admired your...uh..."

"Your not in my class, son."

"Well of course I am."

"What did I teach 3 days ago?"

"You, uh, you taught..."

"Exactly, no please dont waste my time." The man continued on his walk towards the door.

"Wait!" Dean called.

The man stopped and turned his head.

"Please, just let me use a book or two, or a computer something."

"Son, I think you should go home."

"Please can I just use a computer to find my brother. I've been looking for days, and my girlfriend kicked me out." Dean said trying to make his day into a life story.

"Calm down, calm down, I'll give you a few minutes on my laptop, here."

Dean nodded as the man took it out.

"Here." He held it out.

"I'll take it from here, professor." someone said from behind Dean. He turned around and Cleo walked towards him, with a brown wig on. Her left arm was in a cast and her right held out her laptop.

"Madison-" The professor began.

"Madison?" Dean blurted.

"Please professor, go home. I'll handle this. Hes a friend." Cleo said with a smile.

The professor 'hmph'ed and went on about his business.

"Dean we need to talk." Cleo said once her professor left.

"Yeah, we do. Your name is Madison?"

"No, its not. Look, remember when I said I dont pour out to strangers?"

Dean nodded.

"Well, I've got nowhere else to run. I've looked everywhere for you, well everywhere you might be. I need your help."

"You say that like you know me. Tell me your real name and I'll help you." Dean said sternly.

Cleo sighed. "My name is Cleo Piperson. I had it illegally changed to Madison Kendale. This is the only state that recognizes me as that. Thats why I'm here, I need to be here." When Cleo said that Dean pieced it together.

"Your hiding from something, arent you?" Dean said.

Cleo didnt answer or nod.

Dean ran a hand over his face.

"Okay, lets just confess. Right here, right now." Cleo suggested.

"No lies." Cleo nodded in agreement. "You start." Dean said talking a seat on the floor. Cleo followed him.

"I come from New York. Born there June 5, 1981. Both my father and mother are dead. I lived with my uncle most of my childhood after that."

"Why are you running?"

"Family, they find me every now and then."

"So?" Dean shrugged.

"And... on several occasions they have managed ruined my life."

"Which is why you snuck off to college."

Cleo shrugged.

Dean inspected her face. "Is a black eye? And did you try to cover it with make up?"

Cleo turned her head to the side and touched her right eye. "What about you?"

"I asked a question."

"Dont worry about it, Dean!" Cleo shouted. Dean sighed. Cleo rub her face, like she was wiping away tears.

"Well, my name is Dean Winchester and I'm a hunter. I was born January 24, 1979. My mother and father both died in... freak accidents. My brothers missing and I need to find him, before he gets hurt."

"Hunter?"

"Family business."

"Oh... and how do you know your brothers not out, having fun?"

"I know my brother, fun isnt something he has often. Even so, were close he would have called. Its been several days."

Cleo passed her laptop to Dean and he pulled out Sams USB. "Whats that?"

"My brothers personal documents. Maybe they'll lead me to were he last was."

"Maybe." Cleo paused. "Why dont you a file missing person to the police."

"Its nothing I can handle on my own."

"But you need my help?" Cleo smiled. Dean looked up from her laptop and gave her a look. Dean focused his attention back on the laptop and plugged in the USB. Dean opened the files and they were blank.

"Shit!" Dean cussed.

"Whats wrong?"

"Its empty."

- - -

"Hello, Dean?"

"No, sorry you must have the wrong number."

"I must have." Sam said slamming his cell phone on the park bench. Sam ran his hand through his hair.

Last night he was in the motel room with his brother. Next thing he knew he woke up in some chicks bed, claiming to be his wife. He ditched pretty quick after that.

"Dean, were are you?" Sam whispered.

"Excuse me? Can I sit with you?" A small voice said.

"Sure, why not?" Sam said scooting over for the woman to sit. "Its really early, what bring you out here?"

"I have work in half an hour, and its just down the street. So I grabbed a coffee, and a bagel from the coffee shop over there," the woman pointed to a shop across from the park, "and decided to sit in the park for a moment. I'm sorry, my name is Penelope." Penelope said taking a strand of reddish-brown hair out of her face.

"I'm Sam." Sam said. They shook hands and Penelope bit into her bagel.

"You live around here?"

"No, I'm just passing by."

Penelope nodded. "Oh, I see your married." She pointed to his left ring finger.

"No, no, I'm not."

"But thats where a wedding ring goes and you have a date engraved on the ring."

"It was my fathers." Sam lied. He didnt want people thinking he was married. Because if he didnt believe it, neither should they.

"Oh, is he-"

"Deceased."

Penelope nodded again, a little uncomfortable.

"Can I ask you something?"

"I believe you just did." She laughed. Sam blushed at her laugh, it was sweet and warming.

"Have you, seen a guy around here, 'bout this high," he said waving his hand in above his head. "Brown hair, green eyes?" Penelope shook her head. "...Leather jacket? My mistake."

"No, wait, my friend her cousin dated a guy to fit that description. They say hes really cute."

Yup, thats Dean, Sam thought.

"You know were I can find 'em. Hes my brother."

"Lilith never mentioned a brother."

"Lilith..?" Sam said looking a little green.

"Yeah, she said they have tons of fun together. They really cute together, too. The way they hold hands, how many guys can be that sweet?"

"Fun?" Sam whispered to himself. Oh God, Dean, please still be alive, He thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heres another, Hope you enjoy. Dont forget to review. =]  
**

* * *

"Where are we going?" Cleo said as Dean went over 80 on the highway.

"Leaving this town." Dean said not taking his eyes off the wheel.

"Why? First you make me pack my stuff, then I ask you why and you point a gun to my head! Whats going on!?"

"We cant stay there, forever."

"Why not? This kidnap."

What could Dean say to Cleo. 'I hunt demons and monsters. And if your helping me, I'm going to protect you' Yeah, right.

"Just trust me." The car grew quiet after that.

A few hours later they landed at a motel. As soon as Dean shut the door to the motel room Cleo went off.

"What about my apartment, my pets, my friends, my life?" Cleo said sitting on one of the empty beds.

Throw it all away for me, Dean thought.

"My guitars! You know I had custom Gibsons? Those costed me a fortune!"

"Well, consider it gone." Dean said digging in his duffel bag for some cash. He pulled out a twenty. "I'm going to the vending machine, want anything?"

"No." Cleo said childishly. dean shrugged and walked out the door. Cleo sat there for several minutes until Dean came back.

"I got you a milky way." Dean said throwing the candy bar on her bed.

"I hate those." Cleo said smacking it to the edge. Dean grabbed it and walked over to Cleo. He sat beside her and opened the candy bar.

"Eat me, Cleo. I want you lips around my chocolate body." Dean said holding candy bar in her face. Cleo put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing, she wanted him to understand she was mad. He was ruining her point. "You know you want me." Dean said inching it closer. Cleo shook her head, her smile visible though her hand. Dean waved the milky way around her, when it got close enough to her lips she bit it.

"Happy?" Cleo said her mouth full of chocolate and caramel. She took the candy from Dean.

"Thought you didnt like milky ways?" Dean said.

"I thought about it." Cleo said biting her lower lip.

"Great 'cause its gonna be a long night for one of us. At least I know you thought about my candy bar." Dean said jumping up as Cleo tried to grabbed him.

"Your sick!"

"Your words not mine."

- - -

Penelope knocked on the apartment door, and looked at Sam. He smiled, she smiled back. Sam pulled Penelope back and stood in front of her.

"Maybe you should stand behind me." Sam said.

"Why?"

"So, that when I see my brother I can...uh, hug him."

"Aww."

Lilith opened the door. Sam lunged at her and began speaking in Latin.

"What are you doing, Sam!? STOP!" Penelope said. Sam slammed the door behind him and locked it. Sam raised his hand slowly and focused on Lilith. Nothing. He kept trying, still nothing.

"Oh, crap...." Sam said. Lilith ran into the other room.

"I'm calling the cops!!! You psycho!"

Penelope banged on the door outside.

- - -

"Dean, stop humming and go to bed." Cleo groaned rolling her side.

Dean continued humming a Black sabbath song. Cleo growled and flung her pillow at him.

"Dean! You are such a baby!"

"I asked a legitimate question earlier." Dean said.

"That I'm not going to legitimately answer. Go to bed!"

"Answer my question, and I'll shut up."

Cleo sighed and slammed her head on the mattress. "Triple fudge brownies."

"What?"

"I like triple fudge brownies, happy?"

"What did you weigh when you were a kid?" Dean said a little shocked.

"I was a perfectly normal kid! Go to bed and give me my pillow back." Cleo said. Dean didnt move. Cleo groaned again and got up. She leaned over Dean to take her pillow off the side of the bed and Dean grabbed her into his arms. He kissed her passionately and she giggle. She began calling out his name as he kissed her neck. "Dean. Dean-"

"Dean? Hello, get off my pillow." Cleo said snapping Dean out of his daydream.

"What?" Dean said a bit dazed. Cleo pointed to her pillow under his shoulder. He pulled it from under him and handed it to her. Cleo slipped a slight smile to him and walked back to her bed.

"Night, Dean." Cleo said resting her body on her bed.

- - -

Dean woke up and turned over to check on Cleo. She was hunched over on the other side of her bed.

"Cleo?" Dean said. Cleo jumped and cussed, slightly yelping.

"Dean, Dean, Dean." Cleo said in a panicking voice. Dean loved when she said his name like that. Dean mentally slapped himself. No, control yourself. Shes here to help. Thats all. There are tons of more chicks in town, Dean thought.

"Damn it, Dean!!! Help, please!" Cleo said. Dean snapped out of it and threw the covers off himself and rushed over to her.

"Cleo, whats-" Dean stopped when he got around to her. She had taken her cast off and looked like she was trying to get stitches off, with a kitchen knife. The cast must've of been covering them, because Dean had never noticed them before. The knife was in her arm, and she just sat there paralyzed.

"Cleo, what happened?"

"Just get it out! Please!" Cleo said. "I cant do it myself."

Dean got on his knees immediately in front of her and grabbed the knife. Dean wasnt being careful, he was so used to being shoot and stabbed, he didnt think anything of it. She yelped when he began pulling it. The knife wasnt in deep, either.

"Sorry. I try to be as gentle as possible." Dean promised. Cleo looked down as he started to pull again. "Hey, look up at me. Dont look down." Cleo nodded. Dean stared her in the eyes not for a second blinking or looking away. "You know this was stupid, right?" He said. Cleo smiled.

"Coming from the guy who wears stupid as a t-shirt." Cleo laughed. She kept talking to him and he pulled the knife out. Cleo screamed. "Ouch!" Cleo looked at her arm as it bled and then at Dean's face. She took her good arm and yanked Dean into a hug. Dean stiffened.

"Your welcome?"

"Thank you." Cleo let him go. "Now can you stitch me up?"

"You've come to the right place." Dean said getting up and going into his bag for a t-shirt. After he put it on he grabbed his homemade aid kit.

"Well, Dr. Winchester patch me up."

Dean laughed at the name. "Too bad you couldnt play the naughty Nurse Piperson."

"In your dreams I can."

Dean thought for a moment. "Your right."

- - -

Sam drove in his Ford, going the regulated speed limit. 40. He sipped his bland coffee, the burned his tongue. He had tried calling Dean again, and started to realize that it was useless. Sam felt like crying. Hell, he felt like getting mad.

But for now he read the sign: Leaving Pontiac, Illinois as he drove by...

* * *

**I know the scenes with Sam are short. But if I did his scenes all into one. They'd be boring. I tried it. And dont worry Penelope will see Sam again. =]**


	5. Chapter 5

"You know something, Cleo?" Dean said taking a bite into his triple stacked burger.

"What, Dean?" Cleo said with a smile as she looked up from the newspaper in her hands.

"You need a nickname. Do you have a nickname? Your name is so..."

Cleo looked at Dean the smile still on her face, but with a death threat in her eyes. Dean put his burger down and raised his hands in defeat. "So much for small talk." Cleo rolled her eyes and continued to read her paper.

Dean looked at Cleo she looked relaxed with her feet up on the coffee table. Her real hair was pinned up in ponytail, which her hands occasionally raked through. She had on basketball shorts and a halter top. Shes dressed like she lives her, Dean thought.

"Wow, Cleo. You look so comfortable." Dean said.

"I am. Why shouldnt I be?" Cleo said putting down the paper.

"Well, for someone who considers this kidnap, your really relaxed."

"Dean..." Cleo sighed.

"Yesterday night, you were about to chew my ear off. Then I said like the magic words or something and you- no offense- shut up."

"You said just trust me. I trust you."

"Thats it? Thats all it takes?"

"Why, should I not trust you?"

"No, you should. Its just, no one ever..." Dean stopped. The only time someone didnt trust him was when he spoke about demons and monsters and death. "No one ever has ever been that way."

Cleo looked a him and put her hand over his. You keep your secrets Winchester, She thought. Dean looked down their hands and then smiled. Cleo began reading her paper again. He took his hand from under hers and poked her in the side. She let out a small laugh.

"Stop! Dont do that." Cleo said unable to stop smiling. Dean raised an eyebrow. "Dont even-" Before Cleo could finish Dean began tickling her. "Dean...stop..." They fell off the couch and onto the floor with a thud.

- - -

Sam sighed as he heard a loud thud above him. He hated motels. He groaned and began typing on the internet. Earlier he tried to call Bobby, but it went to voice mail, thankfully. At least Sam knew he was still existing. Another loud thud followed by a crash interrupted Sams thoughts, he slammed his laptop shut and got up.

- - -

"Dean, its not funny anymore! It just hurts!" Cleo said laughing.

"Then stop laughing." Dean said panting. They had somehow made it from one end the room to another in less than a minute. Dean took a second to look up at the broken lamp and figured he'd fix it later. Cleo's face was red and she could barely get a breath into herself. Dean finally stopped, and let Cleo breath.

"Please dont...ever... do that...again" Cleo said in between breaths. Dean nodded with a smirk on his face and for a few seconds they just sat there on the floor. A loud knock at door caused Dean to get up.

"Yeah?" He called.

"Could you keep it down." The voice called.

"What?" Dean said unable to hear. He swung open the door.

"Could you keep it down?" The guy asked.

- - -

Sam wiped off his face with a hand towel and proceeded back to his laptop. A knock at the door stopped him in his tracks. He rolled his eyes, stressfully and walked to door.

Sams dull eyes opened in shock as he opened the motel door.

"Sam Winchester you are under arrest." An officer said.

- - -

"Sure, whatever." Dean said.

"I hope I'm understood." The man said.

"Yeah, yeah grandpa. Bite me." Dean said sarcastically.

A ruckus on the bottom floor could be heard. Like someone was fighting. Dean looked over the mans shoulder, and at a police car. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Listen here tough guy..." The older man started saying. Dean saw the cops pull the guys to their vehicle as he tried to make his face. Sam, Dean thought. Dean pushed the man out of the way and ran after Sam.

"Sam! Sammy, wait no!" Dean ran across the parking lot as the cop car drove off. Cleo saw Dean run off and went ofter him.

"Dean, what happened!?" Cleo said as Dean stared out into the highway. "Dean?"

"Huh?"

"Whats wrong?"

"That...That was my brother."

- - -

"Theres a station just outside of Pontiac. They probably took him there." Cleo said standing a few feet away from Dean.

"Please be more helpful. I saw about 3 when we left Pontiac." Dean said giving her glare.

"S-sorry. Maybe-"

"Just shut up Cleo!" Dean said getting in her face. Cleos looked at him wide-eyed.

"Sorry..."

"And stop saying sorry!"

Cleo put her head down and a hand over her face. She leaned against the wall. Dean's face softened, she looked like she was shaking. He didnt mean to yell at her. Sam was so close and I let him slip away, Dean thought.

"Cleo... I... dont mean it. I know your trying to help." Dean said. Cleo ignored him and went over to the sofa and sat down. "Cleo I'm just mad and I took my anger out on you. I shouldnt have." Dean said walking over and sitting next to her. "I guess if you dont accept my apology I'll just have to get it out of you one way." Before Cleo could react Dean had his arm around her and pulled her on his lap. He began tickling her.

"Dean, stop!..." Cleo said losing her breath.

"I am forgiven?"

"No, you bastard!" Cleo said laughing. Cleo tried to get his hands off her stomach. Dean grabbed her hands and pinned them down. "Dean?" Cleo said losing her smile.

God, I cant take this anymore, Dean thought. He put his hand up her shirt and kissed her. It lasted 2 seconds before Dean let go and took his hands off her. Cleo looked at him confused, Dean looked back regretful. "I'm going to take shower. A long, cold shower." Dean got up and rushed to the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, heres another...ummm, well I almost forgot to post. Thanks to** Becks Rylynn** and her wonderful example of the supernatural season 4**.** WE WANTED THE OLD RUBY BACK...lol**

* * *

The car ride with Dean and Cleo was quiet. At least from Deans side.

"Are you ever going to talk to me?" Cleo said.

"Were talking right now." Dean stated.

"I dont do one sided conversations, Dean!"

"Well, I'm not in the mood to talk."

"Fine. Can we stop here for a moment, by this gas station?"

Dean didnt answer he just pulled into the station. Dean parked his car in front of a pump and got out. Cleo followed, and slammed the door. She sulked into the 24 hour store.

"Were closing." A man said stopping her as she held the door open.

"But this is a 24 hour store."

"Were closing." the man repeated.

"Whatever." Cleo said talking her hand off the door and gush of wind flew below her feet. She turned to head back to the car, and a man appeared in front of her. "Oh, my gosh! You scared me. Excuse me." Cleo said attempting to step around him. He pushed her against the entrance.

"Your pretty, how bout we get out of here?" His smile crept bigger and bigger.

"I'm not interested." Cleo said pushing him away. He pushed her back.

"You'll be. Soon."

"Hey!" Cleo heard Dean say. "She not interested." The man turned around.

"Who are you?" the man said.

"Her boyfriend."

"No, your not." The mans eyes went black. "Dean."

Cleo looked at Dean with fear. He couldnt get to her without getting pass the demon. Dean looked at the Demon. "You may not know me, very well."

"What do you want?"

"You in hell. Your brothers insides smeared on the ground. Chaos."

"The usually meal, huh?"

The demon chuckled and turned to Cleo.

"Leave her alone!" Dean yelled. He couldnt see the demons reaction when he looked at Cleo.

"You..."

"Careful, boy. You never know who you might run into." Cleo said her eyes going black, and smile replacing her fear.

"No, no." The demon panicked and fled from the body he was possessing. Dean looked at the smoke disappeared and then back at Cleo.

"Cleo, your a-"

"I'm not Cleo." Cleo said stepping forward. Relief washed over Dean, but it quickly left.

"Lilith?"

"Wrong answer. But you can try again...and again," Cleo lifted her hand up and flung Dean across the station, "and again." Dean groaned in pain as his back hit an old parked car.

"How long have you been possessing her?"

"5 minutes. But I know your sweet on her."

"Who are you, you bitch?"

"Thats a usual name." Cleo walked toward him as he tried to stand. "Mirra." She flung him again, this time againist his car. He cussed, hoping it wasnt dented.

"You scratch my car and I'll scratch your face." Dean threatened.

"Big words for a guy with no weapon."

Dean tried to remember the Latin words he learned. A few sentences crossed his mind and he mumbled them. Mirra tried to scream but her voice was muffled, like she was chocking. Dean took this chance and opened his car door, and looked in the compartment for the book.

Once Mirra recovered she shook her head, "Dean, Dean, when will you learn." She walked towards him she attempted to fling him again. Dean came out the car and read off the Latin words. Mirra stopped dead in her tracks. Smoke leaked from her mouth as Dean read faster. Within seconds smoke flew from Cleos mouth. Once all the smoke fled, Cleo swayed a bit before falling to the ground. Dean ran towards her.

"Dean?" Cleo whispered as he picked her up. "What happened?"

"You, uhhh," Dean wasnt sure if she remembered anything. "This guy knocked you out. If I hadnt of been here to help you-"

"Thanks." Cleo said, cutting him off. Dean sighed and carried her to the car. "I'm fine."

"Not after getting hit in the head like that." Dean put her in the passenger seat and closed the door.

- - -

"We've been to two police stations now, Cleo." Dean said.

"One more. Thats the only on left. Turn down here." Cleo said pointing to the paved driveway. Dean pulled into it and parked his car.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Cleo said as Dean turned off his car.

"Sure." Dean a little exhausted.

"How do you feel about me?"

"Your a great person, so far." Dean said sarcastically.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Where not going to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"There nothing to talk about."

"But," Cleo scooted over in her seat, "maybe-"

"Were not talking about this." Dean said attempting to get out the car. Cleo grabbed his jacket.

"Dean, lets talk. Now." Cleo demanded.

"Fine, we'll talk." Dean said shutting his door and turning to face her. They were so close to each other. Dean pictured about ten things they could do in this car. He pictured kissing her, undressing, moving from the front seat to the back- Bad timing, He thought.

"I dont want you to ignore me and I dont want this to be awkward between us." Cleo said.

"Just try to little contact and things wont."

Cleo smiled. "Why cant we try... to be something. You clearly like me."

"Are you making a move on me...or?"

"If you wanna call it that."

Dean grabbed her chin, and kissed her neck. He pulled his body on her, signaling for her to lay back. Cleo didnt move, and pushed him away. "Thats not what I meant."

Dean frowned. Cleo sighed as he looked at her. She opened the car door. "Lets go get your brother."

- - -

Sam pressed his back against the cell wall. After being arrested and seeing Dean, Sam hoped he'd come through for him. A few minutes later footsteps approached Sams cell.

"This is him. He been in here for a day now." The officer explained to someone. Sam tried to see who it was but a wall was in his way. The officer opened Sams cell and another officer stepped inside.

"Your coming with me." He said.

"Weres that?" Sam asked.

"Pontiac Correctional Center, bub."

"What?"

- - -

"I'm here for a Sam Winchester." Dean said for the 5th time to the 5th cop.

"Who?"

"6 feet, eh, inches. Brown hair, baby face?" Dean said angrily.

"That guy. He was taken to a correctional center in Pontiac not too long ago." Another cop said, biting into a donut.

"Fuck!" Dean yelled, and punching the front desk. You could hear its wood crack.

"Hey, sir. I'm gonna ask you to leave."

"Yeah, yeah. You lazy bastard." Dean gave him a glare.

"Dean come on." Cleo said stepping in front of him. Dean looked down at her. "Lets go. Arguing isnt going find him." Cleo grabbed his arm and lead him outside. She looked at him as he just looked straight ahead. She stood on her tipy toes and hug him around his neck. "We'll find him. Stop getting mad. Its no ones fault."

"Its my fault...somehow."

"No, its not." Cleo said. Dean felt like he lost it, like he needed to be guided. Cleo looked him in his eyes. He looked like he went through something and everything that happened after that moment was his fault. Almost as if it changed him, making him amount to nothing. Cleo took his hand and walked him to his car.

* * *

**So Cleo has got a thing for Dean, now...sorta. But Deans not helping =) And Sam was sooooo close. Dont worry they'll meet up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Cleo cradled herself in her sleep, as her feet kicked off the covers. She whimpered and turned to her other side. Another second passed and her eyes shot open. Cleo got up out of the bed and over to Deans. She knelt down in front of him and whispered, "Dean."

Dean didnt respond.

"Dean..."

"What?" He finally answered in a low, groggy voice.

"Do you know how to turn on the AC. I'm burning in here."

"What are you talking about? Its freezing." Dean said his eyes still closed.

"Really? I sweating pretty bad." She took Deans arm and put it to her head. "See."

Dean opened his eyes and took his hand from her head. "Maybe your sick."

"I dont feel sick." Cleo said with an innocent face.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Can I sleep in your bed, just for tonight?"

Dean looked at Cleo, like she was crazy. "Something scare you?"

"No."

"If you get in this bed, your still gonna be hot."

"Cant you hold me Dean?"

"No, I dont cuddle."

Cleo pouted. "We could spoon."

Dean thought for a second. "Same difference." He shut his eyes and turned over.

"Please just this once?"

"Why? Why cant you sleep in that bed?" Dean mumbled turning his head to her.

"Be-because... I'm scared." Cleo admitted.

"Of what?" Dean said. He thought of several hundred things that she should have been afraid of.

"Its going to sound stupid." Cleo said getting up to go back to her bed. Dean grabbed the side of her shirt and pulled her. Cleo pushed his hand away.

"Tell me." He said.

"No, it stupid. It also late, sorry I kept you up." Cleo walked over to her bed and climbed in.

A moment later the weight on her bed shifted and Dean wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Dont you tell anyone about this."

"Promise... Thanks." Cleo said.

- - -

Dean woke up a low mumble of music. He sat up and looked around, he saw Cleo sitting on what was suppose to be a kitchen table.

"Morning." Cleo said smiling. Dean smiled back sarcastically. He swung out of bed and made his way over to her. Cleo slowly closed her laptop.

"What are you doing?" Dean said.

"Nothing." Cleo said sheepishly. Dean looked at her with a serious face. Cleo just smiled back. Dean grabbed the laptop, and rushed over to the other side of the room. "Dean!"

"If its nothing, then its nothing, right?" Dean said.

"Okay its not nothing! Just give it back."

"I'll give it back, as soon as I look inside it." Dean said. Cleo rushed over to him, but he had already opened it. Deans smile disappeared.

"Whats this?"

"Dancing..." Cleo said putting her head down.

"Oh, I thought you were looking at porn. This is no fun." Dean said handing the laptop back. "You like to dance?" Dean said sitting on his bed.

Cleo nodded.

"Let me see you dance."

"No."

"Come on, you've got the hips. Let me see you dance." Cleo shook her head wildly and place the laptop on the nightstand. Dean grabbed her hips and she jumped. Dean brushed it off. "You want help?"

Cleo turned her head. "No. I dont want to dance. I cant dance, and I dont want to dance."

"Sure you can." Dean assured her. She turned her body around and pushed herself away.

"Yeah, I'm positive I cant."

"So then if you cant dance, why do you like it?"

"Its kinda my moms thing, and I just made it grow on me. And my some of Dads music. The wigs, are my moms thing too."

Dean thought about his Dad. All he ever did was look up to the man. His music, his jacket, his car. "Yeah, when my dad died, I..." Dean stopped himself.

- - -

"Officer! Wait, sir." Penelope yelled jogging to keep up.

"Ma'am, go home. Its late." The officer said.

"But-"

"Its not safe out here."

Penelope rolled her eyes and walked past him. I can handle myself, she thought. She walked to her car, and peered over at the cop car parked next to her. She shook her head and opened her door. A loud tap on the cop car, made her jump. She looked over at it for a second, but couldnt see much. The door window was cracked slightly to let in air.

"Hey, Penelope."

Penelope walked over the the back window. "Sam?" she said recognizing his voice.

"I need your help."

"What? No! Leave me alone you psycho!"

"Please just get me out here, and i'll explain everything. Everything." Sam said.

Penelope weighted her options and decided to reach for the door handle.

"Its locked." She said to him.

"Try the drivers side. I dont think he locked it."

Penelope walked around to the drivers side and pulled on the handle. It opened. "It opened." She told Sam.

"Good. Now get those keys right there and unlock this door."

She did as she was told and close the front door without a sound. She walked over to Sam.

"Thanks." Sam whispered.

"Your welcome." Penelope replied and she slapped him.

"What..."

"For putting me though hell that day!" Penelope said. She got behind him and unlocked the keys. "Now your going to explain to me everything."

"In the car, come on." Sam said as two police men came out of the store.

"Hey! Hey, Stop!" A cop yelled. Penelope and Sam quickly got in the car and they pulled off.

- - -

"I'm going out." Dean said throwing his duffel bag over his shoulder.

"Where?" Cleo asked as she looked at the Tv on the wall.

"Out." Dean replied.

Cleo turned her eyes away from the Tv. "Wheres out?"

"Where ever I want it to be." Dean mumbled.

"What?"

"Bye, Cleo." Dean said slamming the door behind him.

"No, Dean wait!-" Cleo yelled after him. "Brings snacks." She mumbled to herself.

Cleo sighed and turned her attention back on the television.

For about an hour Cleo stared at the screen on the wall. A crashing noise made her jump. Whats that?, Cleo thought. Another loud noise echoed, closer this time.

"What going on out there?" Cleo whispered. She slid off the bed and started towards the door. She took slow, cautious steps. An obnoxious knock at the door made her yelp. "Calm down, girl." Cleo said to herself. She hurried to the door and opened it. "Hello." Cleo smiled.

"Hello," They repeated. "I'm Mirra." Their eyes went black. Cleo lost her smile and backed up into a wall, as the demon cornered her.

"What? What do you want?" Cleo said.

"Wheres Dean?"

"What do you want with him? I dont know." Cleo said. The demon frowned and its eyes turned its normal blue.

"Oh? Let me ask a little nicer." Mirra pulled out a knife and held it to Cleos neck. "Little Cleo, wheres Dean?"

"How...how do you know-"

"Cut the crap. I know your with Dean! Hes here, somewhere!" Mirra pulled the knife away quickly cutting Cleo skin. "Let me ask again." She said her voice clam. "Or I'll find another place to cut you and this time I wont be generous!" she said now yelling.

Cleo inhaled deeply. "I dont know. If I did, I'd be there with him!"

"Your lying!" Mirras eyes went black and cut Cleos stomach. Cleo wrapped her arms around herself and slid to the floor. The demon began searching the motel. When Mirra realized Dean wasnt there she said, "Maybe not. Consider yourself lucky."

"Consider yourself not." Dean said as he lung at her. Cleo shielded her face as they crash into the coffee table. Dean punched her over and over. He finally whipped out the knife, but Mirra flung him against a wall. "Damn it!" Dean said as The knife skid across the room.

"Dean, I've been waiting for this. Time to go back to hell. Maybe this time you can beat your Daddy." Mirra smiled.

"Bitch!"

- - -

"So you hunt things. Paranormal things. Things you see in a movie." Penelope said steering her wheel.

"Yes and no. Those things you see in movie arent always true. Mostly never true. Its far worse." Sam said.

"Oh. Thanks." Penelope said sarcastically.

"Dont worry. As long as I'm in this car or anywhere with you, your safe."

"Thats nice to know I've got a big strong hero by my side."

Sam laughed a small laugh.

"So you thought my cousin was possessed huh."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

Penelope thought for a moment. "What if she was."

"If the demon haddnt damaged her body, she would have lived." Sam said thinking about Ruby.

"How would you get it out of her?"

Sam stayed quiet.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Just checking." Penelope pushed on the gas.

- - -

"...Keyword Winchester, damaged." Mirra said. Cleo sat against the wall staring at Dean then at the knife a few inches away. She reached out and grabbed it without hesitation. "I feel sorry for Sam. Whats he gonna do without his kicks? And you without the sex, and the torture? You loved their screams, I can see it in your eyes." Dean winced. "Awe, did I say too much?" Mirra turned to where Cleo was, but she was gone. It took a second for Mirra to realize Cleo had the knife. Cleo plunged it into the demon. Dean fell to the floor and so did the body the demon was possessing. Cleo dropped the knife and ran over to Dean.

"Dean are you okay? What was that? Tell me I'm crazy."

"I wish I could." Dean said a little weak. He touched her neck. "Your bleeding."

"I'm fine. What about you?"

- - -

"Theres a motel right there. Pull up." Sam said.

"Kay." Penelope pulled into the parking lot. "I'll check us in. You can stay here."

"Alright." Sam smiled at Penelope as she hopped out the car. He sighed and looked around the motel. Typical.

* * *

**You must promise not tell anyone I let that secret about Dean and Cleo get out....shhh...lol Dont forget to review. I wanna know what you thought this chapter, I enjoyed writing it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know its short but, only because if I started writing more it'd leave you with a cheap cliff hanger. I could do that. ;)**

* * *

"Stay still." Dean said to Cleo as she laid on the bed and he cleaned the wound on her stomach.

"It hurts." Cleo responded flinching.

"Wounds do that." Dean replied smartly.

"They said room 29, but it looks occupied." someone said outside the room. Penelope walked in. "I'm sorry." She said backing up into Sam. Dean looked up.

"Dean?" Sam said.

"Sammy?" Dean said standing up. They hugged each other and Cleo waved at Penelope.

"This is Sammy Winchester? Wow, your tall. Dean you sure hes not older?" Cleo said.

"Its Sam." Sam said as Dean gave a look to Cleo.

"Well, Sammy. I say we celebrate." Dean said.

-an hour later-

"Demons, huh." Cleo said eating a piece of candy. "Thank God I'm drunk."

"Hunting?" Penelope said snatching the drink from Cleo.

Dean mouthed to Sam, "You have got to hit that soon."

Sam smirked. "You havent changed I see." He took a sip of his beer as Dean looked at him and then at his beer.

"So, Penelope your Sams..." Cleo said.

"No." Penelope said blushing.

"But you like him?"

Penelope looked at Sam and smiled at her. Always smiling, she thought smiling back. "I'm going to go, guys. Keep me updated, or if you need anything. I've got work."

"Party pooper!" Cleo yelled, and Sam and Dean followed. Penelope laughed, and grabbed her purse.

"Bye." She said and Sam followed her out. He walked her to her car.

"I'll call you. Maybe make a..." Sam started.

"A date. Sure, I'd like that." Penelope said. She kissed his cheek and got into her car.

- - -

"I've been meaning to ask you, what were you so scared of last night." Dean said as Cleo spun the empty bottle on the carpet.

"Nothing." Cleo smiled.

"It was something." Dean assured her.

"I wanted you to lay next to me, so I could feel your morning wood."

"Cleo, I just want a straight answer" Dean yelled. Cleo ignored him and got up to laid in one of the beds. Dean followed her.

"What are you doing?" Cleo said.

"Sams here, he has to sleep somewhere." Dean wrapped his arms around Cleos waist.

"Get off of me!" Cleo said.

"Tell me."

"No. This is uncomfortable Dean! Get off!" Cleo said trying to pull away but his grip was tight.

"Tell me." Dean said calmly.

"MY BROTHER AND MY UNCLE RAPED ME WHEN I WAS 15!!! GET OFF!!!" Cleo yelled as Dean let go. "Happy?" Cleo buried her head into his chest. She cried hard, mostly because she was drunk. "And I didnt want them to get me, again. Not while I was asleep, not in my mind. I just wanna kill those bastards." Dean just let her rant.

Sam walked in and pointed to the door, "Dude what are we-"

Dean gestured him to go away. He dug in his pocket for his keys and threw them at Sam. Sam nodded and left.

"You didnt have to tell Sam to leave." Cleo said sitting up wiping her face. "I'm fine."

Dean looked at her confused. Cleo smiled at him.

"Maybe you should get some sleep." Dean said.

- - -

Cleo rolled over in her sleep and landed on the floor with a thud. Dean had taken over most of the bed so she decided to sit on the floor and watch tv. Sam groaned and Cleo looked over at him.

"Sorry. I got kicked out." Cleo said pointing to Dean.

"'Skay. I wasnt really sleeping."

"Something on your mind?"

"No...I mean yeah there is."

"Oh..."

"Arent you going ask what it is?"

"No. Somethings are personal." Cleo looked at Dean. "That is until they squeeze it out of you like a piranha!"

Sam laughed. "I know what you mean."

"I guess I'll be leaving in the morning." Cleo said.

"Really why?"

"Well, Dean found you. You two can go home now. So can I."

What home?, Sam thought. "Oh. Well, you better start packing now. I'll take you, because Dean probably not going to let you leave. I think hes clinging to you."

Cleo laughed. "Alright. We can go at 6. I'll start."

- - -

Dean woke up to any empty bed, he turned over and so was Sams. This cant be happening again, he thought. Dean quickly got out of bed and got dressed. He walked to the parking lot to find his car missing. He dug in his leather jacket to find his car keys gone, too.

"I'm going to kill him." Dean mumbled.


	9. Chapter 9

A week later....

"Get over it, man." Sam said as Dean looked at his phone.

"Get over it? I could've got laid." Dean said slamming his phone shut.

"I think its more than that, Dean. But we need to get on with our lives."

"Really? So you can date sweet princess Penelope, and I cant fuck Cleo?"

"Dont say that."

"No, I really wanna know what makes your relationship different from mine?"

"So now its a relationship." Sam slipped a smiled. The look on Deans face was classic. "Dean, she wanted to go home."

"But I would've taken her."

"No you wouldnt have." Then the car went silent. "Shes not a pet."

"Still wasnt right, dude."

"Grow up." Sam said looking at the map in his hands, then at a sign on the road. "Dean, why are we going toward Pontiac?"

"Just shut up."

- - -

Dean banged his hand on the door.

"Dean, come on. Lets go home."

"No." Dean said stubbornly. When he knocked on the door a third time, he checked the knob. "Its open." Dean gestured to Sam, and they pulled out their guns. They slowly made their way in. Dean looked at Sam when he heard a noise. Sam nodded. Dean counted in his head, 1,2,3. "Freeze!" Dean said jumping out into the living room. "Cleo?"

"Hi, Dean." Cleo said turning around, her eyes going black. "Your so careless with your toys. I like this body more than I did last time."

"Mirra." Dean mumbled.

"It tells me things."

"Dean, you know her?" Sam whispered.

"Old friend." Dean said sarcastically. Mirra flung her hand up sending, Sam back into a sofa. Dean ran after Mirra and she pulled a knife to her stomach. Dean froze in his tracks.

"I can hear her screaming, Dean. She wants to be dead. I guess she cant handle it, but I'll make sure she gets it good in hell."

"She hasnt done anything wrong." Dean said.

"No, but I hear God doesnt look so kindly on non-believers." Mirra snuck a smile and cut herself.

"Stop!" Dean yelled.

"Ouch, she cried and Mirra kept going." Mirra said sending more cuts into Cleos body. Mirra threw Dean against the wall. "Please, oh no! Stop! What am I doing?" Mirra said dryly. She walked over to Sam. Sam tried to move, but he couldnt.

"Leave Sam, alone!" Dean yelled.

"I just have a question, is all." Mirra said. "Sam, wheres your demon bitch? Oh thats right, Lilith chained her up bad."

"Why dont you just kill us?" Sam said.

"Its not my role to. In fact, I hear this isnt even your universe. Cant wait til that bitch sends you two Dixie chicks home." Sam tried his best to lift his hand.

"Your lying." Dean smiled.

"Maybe. But who cares-?" Mirra stopped talking and began choking. Smoke leaked out of Cleos mouth. Mirra fell to the floor choking, until it was all out. Dean looked at Sam, who had his hand out. Dean forgot about it for a moment and went to aid Cleo. He checked her breathing status.

"Shes still breathing!" Dean said to Sam.

"Lets get her to a hospital."

- - -

Cleo flinched at the bright light in her face. "God, what a way to wake up." She mumbled holding her hand in front of her eyes. She sat up, whimpering in the process.

"Shes in here, Mr. Richards." The nurse said guiding Dean in. He thanked her and walked over to Cleo.

"Are you alright?" Dean said.

"I'm fine... But I remember everything. I'm sorry, for anything I said." Cleo said.

"Dont worry, it wasnt you talking."

"My boyfriend is probably-" Cleo stopped herself when Dean made a face. An awkward moment of silence fell over them. Suddenly the door opened.

"Cleo! Are you okay?" Penelope said running over to Cleos bedside. Penelope knelled beside Cleo and took her hand. "I was so worry!" Cleo couldnt help but smiled.

"Your over dramatic."

"But its genuine!" Penelope said. Sam followed behind her, pulling her up to her feet.

"Why dont we just take a seat?" Sam suggested.

"Kay."

"You can go home tomorrow, But I wanna take you somewhere to prevent this again." Dean said watching Sam and Penelope talk.

"Where?"

"Tattoo parlor."

Cleos face went white. "I'm scared of needles, Dean. Isnt there some other way?"

"Yes, but this way is easier." Dean said grinning widely.

"So she was possessed?" Penelope said to Sam.

"Yeah. The same demon, twice." Sam said.

"Do you know the demon? Was it...Lilith?"

"No. Something named Mirra. But Dean claimed to have killed it with this special knife we have. We dont know how it could have came back." Penelope processed Sams words.

"Maybe it was a different demon. Maybe their working together. You know following you and stuff."

"How you come up with that?"

"I dunno, lucky guess?" Penelope said her eyes black. She flipped her hand up and flung Sam. "Dean!" She called to get his attention. Dean looked over as she walked over to him.

"Come on!" Dean whined. "Thats it, your both getting them." Dean mumbled. "Getting tired of these bitches!"

"A 'hi, nice to meet you' would of work too ya know." Penelope said.

"Hi, _bitch_, nice to meet you." Dean said.

"Its Aithne. But you can call me bitch if you wanna get dirty." Aithne said.

"Sorry, sweetie, I dont swing that way. Not with a demon." Dean said.

"Too bad. Your loss." Aithne flipped her hand up and Dean flew into a table. "Time to die."

* * *

**Everyones getting possessed! lol. Lets hope Dean, Sam, Penelope, and Cleo live to prevent thi again.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Time to die." The demon said. Penelopes body came to a halt. "Aw, thats cute Sam." She turned around and began approaching Sam. He had his hand out trying his best to pull the demon out. "Thats just weak." She grabbed Sam neck and his feet parted from the ground. Dean struggled to get up.

"Dean." Cleo said attempting to get out of her bed.

"Stay there." Dean demanded. He limped over to the demon and she turned her head. Dean fell back.

"Poor, Dean." The demon taunted as Sam struggled to breath. The demon paused a moment. "Looks like the noise you've made has caused company. I'll be back." The demon escaped through Penelopes mouth. Penelope released Sam and fell backwards. Dean looked at Sam, who had a hand around his neck aiding it. Dean got up to help Sam, when two officers busted in.

"You have the right to remain silent!" One officer said. Dean looked at the cop. Who looked at him.

"Whoa, whoa. You got the wrong guy!" Dean said. Sam stood up.

"Wait! Hes not- What are you doing?" He said as another officer pointed a gun at him.

"Hey!" Cleo yelled and she hit the officer across the head with her IV pole. The other officer attempted to restrain her, but Dean grabbed him around and punched him.

"Lets get out here before they wake up." Dean said.

"I'll change in the bathroom. Give me-" Cleo started.

"A minute." Dean concluded. Cleo nodded and looked under the hospital bed for a pair of clothes and a blonde wig.

"You hid your clothes?" Sam said.

"You never know." Cleo shrugged. Sam smiled and rolled his eye. Cleo slipped past them into the bathroom. A minute passed and Cleo came out fully dressed. Sam picked up Penelope in his arms. Dean peered out the doorway, and gestured for them to move. They rushed out the emergency exit. Dean cursed at it when the alarm went off. Sam threw Dean the keys to the impala and Sam laid Penelope in the backseat with Cleo.

"Is she going to be alright?" Cleo asked anyone.

"She'll be fine. Better question are you okay?" Dean said.

"I'll manage. They dont hurt that much." Cleo said. Dea nodded into the rear view mirror and he drove off.

- - -

Sam laid Penelope on to the motel bed and sat next to her. Cleo walked to the bathroom, and leaned over the sink. Dean looked at her every movement.

"You okay?"

"No. I think I'm going-" Cleo said puking into the sink. "Never mind." Cleo kicked the door shut when she saw Dean approaching her in the mirror. "Its just that sulfur, strong smells have this effect on me."

"Cleo." Dean said.

"I'm fine." Cleo said spitting out some water as her foot stayed on the door. "You know what you can do for me?" She said as Dean pushed on the door, hurting her leg.

"What?" He responded.

"Get me a toothbrush."

Dean thought for a moment and went into his duffel bag for one of his toothbrushes. He walked back over to the bathroom door. "Here."

Cleo opened the door and pulled the wig behind her ear. She took the toothbrush Dean held out and proceeded to brush her teeth.

"Want me to...uhhh...Check them for you?" Dean said.

"No." Cleo said as she brushed her teeth.

"Sure."

"Positive."

-

Penelope stirred a bit and she slowly awoke.

"Penelope?" Sam said.

"Sam?" Penelope groaned.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we?"

"Motel."

Penelope jumped up off the bed. "CHEAP MOTEL BEDS!" She shivered. Cleo busted out laughing causing her to spit out some water. Dean looked at Penelope with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Sam said.

"I saw the Tv show, where they put the black light over those." Penelope said pointing at the sheets.

"Shes scared of blanket, Sam." Dean said grabbed Penelope by the waist. "We should spoon." Penelope pushed him away.

"Dont do that Dean!" Sam said. Dean snorted unable to stop laughing. Cleo wiped her mouth with her sleeve. She walked past Dean and smacked him in the back of the head.

Sam took Penelopes hand and pulled onto his lap. Her face was red from embarrassment. He took her face and kissed her. Her face turned even redder.

"How come we dont have moments like that?" Cleo said to Dean.

"Because were the married couple. I'm Bill Clinton and your Hilary."

"No, your Hilary. Clinton has a the better cleavage." Cleo said point to her chest.

"Yes he does." Dean said staring at her breasts. "You should show me it sometime."

"Yeah, I totally will. As soon as I can find Clinton." Cleo said. Dean frowned.

"If your the Clintons, who are we?" Sam asked.

Dean and Cleo thought for a moment. "Angela and Brad." they said in unison.

"Except without the sex appeal, and the African babies." Cleo said.

"All that leaves is an old flame, and a false, sexless marriage." Dean added.

"Dean, there are two things wrong with that statement. One, Angela and Brad arent married. Two that life is not sexless."

"Mine is..." Dena thought out loud. Everyone looked at him. "Game over. New one. Who do I look like?" Dean said.

"Jensen Ackles, next game." Penelope shouted.

"Okay, I got one." Cleo said taking a seat against the wall. "You ask someone a question, if they cant answer it, or in this case Dean lies, you have to take off an article of clothing-"

"Or tell what color your under garment are!" Penelope added.

Cleo shrugged. "Okay..."

Sam laughed, Dean nodded with a smile.

"Sam, who have you recently had sex with?" Cleo asked. Sam stopped laughing and Ruby came to his mind.

"No one." Sam answered quickly.

"Sammy, your such a bad liar." Dean said.

Cleo gestured to Sam, and he pulled a sad look.

"My boxers are grey with-" Sam stopped and looked at the ceiling. "...With Spider-man on them." For a moment everyone snickered, and then a burst of laughter came through the room. "They were the only ones in my size at the time!" No one seemed to notice Sams excuses, as they all laughed uncontrollably. Once everyone calmed down, Dean had a question.

"Cleo, how many lap dances have you given and under what name?"

Cleo looked at him like he found out her secret. "How much porn do you watch?"

"Enough- I mean dont try to change this!"

Cleo sighed and pulled her T-shirt over her head. "5 actually. twice under Madison, three under Petunia." Cleo admitted.

"Lucky bastards." Dean mumbled eying her bra.

"Ummm, Dean!" Penelope said.

"Yeah?" Dean looking at Cleos cut. They werent deep, enough for stitches the doctor says. But they were deep enough to hurt, Dean thought. He turned his attention to Penelope.

"Do you really own every Metallica CD?" Penelope said.

"Guilty." Dean said.

"Thats a lie." Sam said.

"ohhhh." Cleo and Penelope said.

"Dean Winchester, bad boy." Cleo joked. "Come on, show me whatcha got." Dean looked at her then at Sam. He groaned and pulled off his shirt.

"This game sucks." Dean mumbled.

"Sore loserrrrrrrrr!" Cleo taunted. "We can finish this off with some beers right?"

Later on...

Cleo put her lips to the empty beer can. "I'm out."

"Were out." Dean said.

"Good then you can refill."

"No I mean were out. Of it all."

"Great..." Cleo smirked.

"I'll go get the music then." Dean said standing up.

"I'll go get the weed." Dean stopped and looked at Cleo. "It was a joke."

"I'm hoping."

-

Penelope laid on Sams chest, trying not to fall off the small bed. She slipped and Sam caught her legs and pulled her up. She laughed.

"You ever been in love?" Penelope asked Sam.

"Yes." Sam answered. "You?"

"Just once."

"What happened?"

"He died in the war. A year ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Dont do that. I hate that. You cant be genuinely sorry, because it wasnt your fault."

"Okay." Sam smiled.

"What about you?"

"She died in a fire. I had to kill her..." Sam said thinking of Jessica, and Madison.

"What?" Penelope said confused. She lifted her head and looked at him.

"Its complicated."

* * *

**Idk...if Sam kill Madison, I cant remember, so if have that wrong let me know. =D ummm, at this point we should all have teams. Team Dean Team Cleo and Team Sam & Penelope....orrrr Team 'you cant choose because your torn between the three' orrrrrrrrr 'Team 'I'd choose but there are no options available for me to do so'(Lol)  
**

**I pick all of the above.(you'll see why Dean and Cleo arent in the same team) I'm awful for this =P  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Dean looked at Sam then at the road. "You twist that thing any harder and you fingers gonna come off... Where'd you get that anyway?"

"I'm married." Sam said sadly.

Dean laughed hoping Sam would laugh back. "Your serious?"

"I woke up here... Married. To a girl named Brooke."

"Well, my girlfriends name was Lilith." Dean said trying to even the score.

"But, Dean this woman is possibly in love with me and I... left her."

"Well, of course its love Sammy, its not like shes after your money." Dean laughed. Sam laughed along.

"In this world, I became a lawyer." Sam said smartly. Deans mouth shut.

"I, uhhh, work on campus..."

"Lilith after your money, too?" Sam smiled.

"Shut up."

"Come on, before we leave Pontiac. I'll go and let Brooke down gently."

"And Penelope." Dean added.

"Her too... What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You and Cleo?"

"Are done. As a matter of fact we were nothing to begin with."

"I see something when you, your busy looking at her."

Dean stayed silent.

"Again, with bottling your feelings Dean!" Sam said.

"Real men dont have feelings Sam. Real men-"

"No offense Dean your not a 'real man'" Sam yelled. Dean looked insulted. "Your more than that!"

- - -

Cleo smiled in her sleep. She was finally back in her bed, her home.

"Hey, sweetie do you mind turning off the Tv." Cleo said to her boyfriend.

"Sorry, I got hungry." Jack said.

"For what?" Cleo said sitting up.

"You." He drew out his fangs.

- - -

"Shes got a boyfriend." Dean argued.

"So? When has that ever stopped you before?" Sam stated. Suddenly Deans phone rang. He pulled out of his pocket and read the caller ID.

"Its Cleo."

"Answer it."

Dean opened the phone and put it to his ear. "Yeah."

"Dean help me. I'm at my house and my boyfriend... hes a-a-"

"A what? Cleo?" Dean looked at his phone. "Damn it!"

"Whats wrong?" Sam asked.

"Her boyfriend, isnt her boy friend anymore."

- - -

Cleo hid in the closet of her living room as her vampiric boyfriend searched for her. This cant be happening again, She thought, Last time wasnt real. She quickly wiped away her tears and pushed her back against the wall.

"Kitty. Were are you?" Jack called out to her. "I can smell you. I'll find you soon." Cleo shut her eyes and took a deep breath. The door to the closet was pulled off its hinges. "Surprise, surprise."

"Leave me alone!" Cleo yelled. She grabbed a golf club from the floor and swung it at his leg. He groaned as a cracking noise came from it. Cleo got up and ran towards her front door. She looked back for a second and she didnt see anything, when she turned back around Jack was there. She stopped herself and Jack touched her face.

"I wont hurt you, much. You'll like it." Cleo yanked her face away from him and he growled. Jack slapped her across the face. Cleo yelped. Jack attempted to grab her when front door busted open. He pushed Cleo into the couch.

"Hey!" Dean yelled. "I swear to God if did what I think you did." Jack showed his fangs and Dean didnt hesitated to try and behead him, but Jack was quick and knocked Dean into a nearby wall. Sam ran in, and looked at Dean then at Jack.

"Stop, please! We dont have to do this!" Sam begged. Jack didnt waste time talking and kicked Sam in the chest and he fell back into plant.

"Goodbye." Dean mumbled. Jack turned around, but it was too late Dean had already cut into his neck. The head fell to the floor and soon after his body. Dean looked and around as Sam got up. "Wheres Cleo? Cleo!" Dean called.

"Yeah, you dont have to yell." Cleo mumbled standing from behind the couch. Dean rushed over to her.

"I cant believe I'm saying this, but I was worried about you."

"Okay, I was worried about Sam and you." Cleo smiled.

"Stop doing that Cleo." Dean frowned.

"Doing what?" Cleo said looking confused.

"Smiling."

"Why?"

Dean whispered in her ear so Sam would hear. "Because I makes me nervous." Cleo laughed and looked over at Sam. Sam cleared his throat. "Alright, lets get going." Dean said to Sam.

"Dean wait. I wanna talk to you for a minute." Cleo said. Sam smirked and walked out the doorway.

"About what?" Dean looked at Cleo as she looked at the floor. "Cleo?"

"You know I thought- I could never imagine for one second, what they were." Cleo said.

"Who?"

"Them. I guess it makes it clear now. It wasnt just sexual abuse, Dean."

"Cleo dont-"

"They cut me! They wanted my blood. I'm not a vampire or anything, but..." Cleo wiped her face. "I just wanted to tell you, that because you seemed... More than worried. And I'm just a normal, as normal gets, I dont have powers or visions or fight skills. And I never thought you or Sam, even Penelope," They both laughed. "Would have shown me such a great two weeks. Before you go I wanna thank you."

"How?" Dean said softly. Cleo looked up at him with a smile and he made a face. She reached for his face and kissed him. Dean grabbed her waist and kissed back. Cleo pulled away.

"I wish you could stay."

"I could stay... tonight." Dean said.

"Sam, he-?"

"Can sleep on the couch." Dean pulled her into another kiss. He pulled away for a moment. "I'd show to the bedroom, but as you can see-"

"Come on, smart ass." Cleo said pulling him upstairs.

"Dean come on-" Sam said peeking his head in. He saw Cleo leading Dean upstairs. "I'll take the couch- better yet the impala."

-

Dean pushed Cleo back into the bed and put a hand on her hip and another on her cheek.

"So is this just a one time thing?"

"I wish it wasnt." Dean said. "Thats why I'm making it the best all nighter ever." Cleo laughed. "I didnt say anything funny. I was serious."

"I know which is why its funny." Dean went to argue but Cleo shut him up with another kiss. Deans hand went from her hip to her bra, pulling up her shirt in the process.

-

Sam looked at the time on his phone and figured he would call Penelope. He dialed her number.

"Hello?" Penelope said with sleep in her voice.

"Hey, whats up? You alright?" Sam said.

"Yeah I was just sleeping."

Sam sighed and leaned his head against the wheel. "Penelope. Dean and I are..." The line went silent.

"Hello, Sam you there?"

"Yeah."

"What were you saying?"

"Oh, right. I was saying, my brother and I are leaving."

"Okay, whats wrong with that?"

"As in, not coming back. I wish..."

Through the phone Penelope was wiping her eyes. "Sam! You cant leave forever! If you go away... you'll just be like him."

"I'm not like him. Dont worry, about me anymore."

"No." Penelope said sobbing.

"Dont cry, Penelope." Sam said trying his best to soothe her.

"Just go Sam, thank you for saying goodbye."


	12. Chapter 12

Sam threw his bag on the motel bed.

"Its over, for us and Pontiac?" Sam said.

"Looks like, Sammy." Dean responded. "How'd your uhhh, wife take it?"

"Not too good. She... said if I left she'd kill herself." Sam said a bit regretful.

"And?"

"And I left. We have a job."

"You should have stayed. Brooke, Penelope, damn it! I would have accepted you with anyone!"

"Dean..."

"Fight me over this Sam! I dont care! You know what I'm saying is right."

Sam sighed. "What about...?"

"Dont... I'll admit it hurts and I dont want to talk about it." Sam nodded and headed towards the bathroom, but Dean continued, "To know a woman can have hot sex like that."

"Thanks for that, Dean."

Dean stared off into space. "She rocked my world, dude."

"Get a life." Sam mumbled.

"I dont hear about you getting laid." Dean teased.

"Whatever..."

- A few months later -

"Hello?" Penelope said.

"Hey, Penelope?" Sam said a bit nervous.

"Sam! Oh, how are you? I miss you! I never thought you'd-"

"Yeah me neither, but this thought has been bugging me the past few months. And Dean wants me to have a normal life. We havent seen any demons lately either."

"So what are going to tell me?"

"I... You wanna go on a date?"

"Sure, but when?"

"Like right now? I'm outside."

"Really!?" Penelope excited. Before Sam could respond she had hung up. A few seconds later she was outside jumping into his arms. "I love you, Sam Winchester." Sam smiled as she kissed him. Penelope stopped and looked around. "Wheres Dean?"

"At the motel. Sulking."

"Cleo is inside. I thought he might want to-"

"Nope, not Dean. I'm pretty sure she understands."

"I dont think she does."

"But Dean says they talk..."

"Not that I ever heard."

"Damn it Dean..." Sam mumbled.

"Well my friends having a wedding, next week. We were invited. You want to come... maybe Dean will too..."

"I dont see how I can convince him to do that." Sam said rubbing his forehead.

"I hope you can."

"Enough about them... Can I come in?"

"I thought we were going out."

"I hear it might rain, and you look..."

"Come inside." Penelope said rolling her eyes.

- - -

"Dude, where have you been?" Dean said as Sam came through the door.

"Why did you lie?" Sam said ignoring him.

"About..."

"Cleo."

"Here we go."

"No, Dean! That girl is hurting, bad. I went there and Cleo had to watch me and Penelope make happy and catch up."

"She'll move on, I hear this is what girls do."

"I bet your hurting too, but like usual you dont talk!"

"Whats the big deal?"

"Maybe I just dont need the normal life. Maybe you do too!"

"I dont want it. Its not for me." Dean said looking at the beer in his hand.

"Thats it, your going with us to that wedding next week."

"Since when does my little brother tell me what to do?"

"Since now." Sam said staring him dead in eye.

Dean drank the last his beer. "Bitch."

"Jerk."

- - -

"Man, this sucks." Dean said. He fixed his tie and made a face.

"Just smile, it'll be over soon." Sam said, looking for Penelope. He walked off leaving Dean by himself. Dean looked at a red head seated in the second row and smiled. He walked over an sat down. Dean prepared to make his move. "You a friend of the family-"

"Dean?" Cleo said.

"Cleo?" Dean said back. Cleo smiled and looked away for a second. "I didnt recognize you... with that hair."

"Oh..." Cleo said, touching it.

This is awkward, Dean thought. "Your here with some one?" Dean asked, but some one shushed him as they began the music. He gestured to them and looked at Cleo. She shook her head.

As the couple stood beside each other the priest began, "We are gathered here today..."

Dean whispered to Cleo, "I'm sorry."

"Dont be... Its not your fault you cant make time." Cleo whispered with a smile.

"I did, I just didnt want to." Dean said.

"So that makes it better! You jerk!" Cleo yelled. Everyone turned their attention to her. Cleo began to feel nervous and gave Dean a glare before storming outside. Everyone looked at Dean as he followed behind her.

"You are mad!" Dean said outside the church.

"Hell yeah!"

"Could you be a bit more passionate about this."

"Like you were? Your expecting me to be nice?" Cleo took a deep breath, and flinched. Dean looked at her movement. "I thought that you would be gone. But when Sam started contacting Penelope, that meant you could do the same and that hurt."

"Are you hurt?" Dean asked.

"What kind of question is that?"

"No physically. Not mentally."

"I'm not answering that..."

"This is all my fault, I'm sorry. How many times do I have to say it."

"Not enough."

"Fine, then let me set this straight. I'm not committed to you, thats why we didnt end up like Penelope and Sam."

Cleo flinched again, both in pain from Dean and herself. "Whatever... I'm leaving, you mind letting Penelope know." She held her stomach as she walked down the church steps.

Dean looked at her shaking his head. "Your hurt." Dean rushed up behind her picking her up. "How'd this happen?" Suddenly the bride and groom came through the front doors of the church. They stood awkwardly as Dean held Cleo, bridal style, just as the groom did.

"Put me down!" Cleo mumbled. Dean followed and moved aside to let them get through. A crowd of people followed behind the bridegroom and Dean lost Cleo.

* * *

**Well, this chapter was very... awkward... =O dont forget to review. Also I'm posting a new story, there will only be a few more of this story. =( so check it out, ill be shortly after this.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

"Whats the big deal, Dean?" Sam said.

"She was hurt, something hurt her, Sam. And she wouldnt tell me." Dean said taking his hand off the wheel and loosening his tie.

"Maybe because shes not hurt. If anything happened to Cleo it would of happened to Penelope."

"You dont know her like I do Sam."

"You barely know her! I probably know more about her than you, because I actually spend time with them!"

"Oh yeah, whens her birthday." Dean said.

"June 5-" Sam said.

"When was she born?"

"1981." They both said in unison.

"Her parents?" Dean asked.

"Both deceased."

Dean rolled his eyes. "So maybe you know something, but I know personal things. Things she wouldnt tell, just anyone."

"And let me guess, your not anyone?"

"Thats right."

"She just another girl."

"Why do you say that!?"

"You always understand them, know them, trust them." Sam explained.

"So do you, at least mine are normal, and human!"

"Shut up, Dean. Pull over."

"Not this again..." Dean sighed and pulled the car over. Sam hopped out, and Dean followed.

"For once, shut up about my life, Dean!"

"Your my little brother, so sorry if I'm just looking after you!"

"I dont need your protection."

"I didnt-" Dean stopped as he felt a tug on his shoulder. Something whispered, _1 year_. He pulled off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. He pulled off his left sleeve and there was the hand print. "Holy shit."

"What?" Sam said a little upset.

"This...this was gone."

"What are you talking about?"

"When I came here- where ever this is- I didnt have this."

"So what, you think it means...?" Sam said hoping for an answer.

"I dont know? I just felt this push or tug and... this whisper. It said, 1 year."

"Communication..." Sam said adding it together.

"What? God your needy."

"No, no. The angels- somebody must be trying to communicate with you."

"You think they put us here?"

"Maybe."

"But we've been here for... months." Dean said buttoning up his shirt.

"Maybe to us. Think about it. Its all too perfect. Penelope and Cleo fell into our hands like putty. Demons are lessening and easy."

"Maybe for you, Cleos like a boulder falling to my head."

"But remember every time were sent here, you learned some lesson."

"And what might this lesson be?"

"...L-love."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Are you in love?... With Cleo?"

"Dude you know the answer."

"So do you. Tell me yours."

"If you know then whats the point!?"

"Because I want you to admit you love her!"

"But I dont, Sammy. I just want to protect her."

"What?"

"I-i dont know? Its not love when I see her. Its like a like a role I play."

"A father role?"

"Dude that nasty, I had sex with her!"

Sam looked at him innocently. Dean rolled his eyes and got back into the car.

- - -

Penelope looked at her phone, as the paced back and fourth in front of the bathroom door. She could hear Cleo puking every few seconds. Sam should have called her by now, she knows Dean was worried. Penelope stopped in her tracks when Cleo opened the door.

"They call?" Cleo asked a bit dizzy.

"No." Penelope said leaning against the wall next to Cleo.

"This is all Deans fault."

"You had a part in it too."

"Please..." Cleo said still managing to add sarcasm to her words. "Are you going to research this thing? 'Cuz I have no clue what to do."

"Just wait til the boys get here."

"No, because I'm telling him. That'll teach his pretty ass."

"You've seen his ass." Penelope said lighting up.

"Not Sams." Cleo said rolling her eyes.

"You like making Dean suffer. He just wants to... I dont know, I should shut up. I know how you are about this stuff."

"No, I'll talk, but just to you." Cleo said sliding down next to Penelope.

"Okay. Did he break your heart?"

Cleo shook her head and looked away. "Not yet."

"Do you think you broke his?"

"No..." Cleo said wiping her face. Penelope wrapped an arm around her. "I want him to, so I can get over it." Penelope started mumbling words to a song. "Whats that your singing?"

"This song, called butterflies. I just hear music is like an antidote."

"Well sing louder! 'Cuz at this point I might need it."

"A million faces, A million names  
A million boys but they're all the same  
Until I set my eyes on you  
Yeah

Like a moth into a flame  
I just could not look away  
There's nothing else for me to do

You give me butterflies  
Tangled up inside  
I wanna close my eyes and hold on to this feeling  
Butterflies  
So tongue tied  
Here's what I'm trying to say  
You give me butterflies

The way you look  
The way you laugh  
The way you love and don't hold back  
You're everything I've waited for  
Yeah

I have never felt so much  
It's like a promise when we touch  
I could not ask for something more

And I love the way your hand fits into mine-" The phone vibrated on the floor, cutting off Penelope. She picked it up.

"Sam!" She shouted.

"Hey, babe. You guys get home okay?"

"Yeah, but we've got a situation."

"Whats wrong?"

"Cleos is... now dont tell Dean... promise."

"...Yeah sure."

"Cleo is...pregnant...with a-"

"Wait she what!?" Sam yelled.

"Listen, Sam!"

"Fine, sorry."

"Shes pregnant with some creature...well it looks like it."

"What do you mean, looks like it?"

Cloe took the phone and spoke to Sam, "Its a total Twilight thing. I'm planning to name it... Deneamo! Not very creative."

"Huh?" Sam said confused.

Penelope took the phone back. "Just get here."

* * *

**if you didnt know... de(Dean)ne(penelope)am(sam)o(cleo) like she said, not very creative =( dont worry...its not what it looks like.**


	14. Chapter 14

"What took you so long?" Penelope said.

Sam just looked at her and stepped in the house. Dean followed, sweating.

"Sam wouldnt tell me, whats up?" Dean said.

"Dont worry... come on Sam." Penelope said grabbing Sams hand. Dean looked confused and pursued to follow behind them. "You stay here." Penelope told Dean. Dean wanted to refuse, but didnt.

"How bad?" Sam whispered as they walked up the stairs.

"Like an AvP, or Constantine thing."

"It moves in her skin?" Sam said a little disturbed.

"No, it just... come see for yourself." Penelope dragged Sam into her bedroom. Sam smiled remembering this room two nights ago.

"Remember..." Sam started.

"Yup." Penelope giggled. "You are so wild, for some one so..."

"I'm getting off this bed now." Cleo said helping herself off. Sam looked away from Penelope and looked at Cleo.

"God damn, Cleo."

"Thanks." Cleo said sarcastically. "This thing sucks."

"What is...it?"

"You tell me your the supernatural expert."

"Well...did you?"

"NO, no, no...wait...NO."

"You and your ex, ever..."

"...No..." Cleo said looking away.

"She has vampiric baby in her!?" Penelope yelled.

"Shhh! Dean will hear." Cleo warned.

"This all total rip off!"

"Of what?" Sam said eyes wide.

"Twilight!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'll call Bobby."

- - -

"...You iggts, been reading teen girl fan-fiction again?" Bobby said

"I wish..." Sam said.

"Alright. I'll look into it."

"Thanks, Bobby." Sam hung up as Dean stared at him from the bottom of the stairs.

"What you say to Bobby?" Dean asked.

"Nothing, just to keep his head in the books." Sam lied.

"Your a terrible lair. What are you not telling me Sam!?" Dean said rushing up the stairs. Sam stepped in front of him.

"Please, Dean. She just sorting things out." Cleo opened the bathroom door, but when she saw Dean she slammed it shut. Dean looked over and then back at Sam.

-

"I think he saw me." Cleo said still holding onto the door knob.

"That would be a good thing." Penelope sighed kicking her feet as she sat on the bathroom counters.

"How?"

Penelope stopped kicking. "Oh! I meant for Sam and me!.. Not you... your screwed."

"Penelope! I cant tell him! He'll freak out."

"Yeah, and so will you when a 80 pound Dracula baby, fully dressed, crawls out of you."

"Maybe, it'll be like Blade..." Cleo smirked. "It'll fight crime in my honor. Thats cool..."

"Will you stop playing around!" Penelope threw the hand soap at Cleo wiping the smirk off her face.

Cleo frowned and looked at the ground. "Think we'll get to meet Wesley Snipes and Ryan Reynolds?"

"Cleo!"

"I'm just saying... I wanna meet 'em, alternate universes tend to lurk around us."

-

"Sam I swear to God, if you dont move-" Dean threatened.

"You'll what? Kill me?" Sam replied.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Move, Sam. Now!" Dean pushed forward but Sam pushed back. Dean looked at Sam. He began to feel guilty.

"Shes... she..." Sam exhaled through his nose. "Pregnant." Was all he could come spit out.

"As...in...mine, pregnant?" Dena said a little shocked.

"I dont thinks so unless, your a-"

"Sam, am I...?"

"Its not yours. Its...Her dead boyfriends."

"The vampire? She got a vampiric baby in her!?... Like Wesley Snipes?"

"Or Edward and Bella." Sam added.

"What?"

"Nothing...Bobbys looking into it."

"What going to happen?"

"I dont know Dean. It looks... unreal."

"Like AvP, unreal?"

Sam laughed. "Yeah. Someone said the same thing."

Dean looked away and then said, "I told you Sam. She was in trouble."

"Good thing the same thing _didnt_ happen to Penelope. I dont know how your standing on your feet right now?"

"You two are in love. Its different."

"Dont pull that crap with me, Dean."

"Please, lets not. We have three bigger problems."

Sams phone shook in his pocket. He reached in it and pulled it out. He read the caller ID, 'Bobby'. "Bobby! What did you find?" Sam said answering it.

"Well, something. But your not going to like it." Bobby groaned.

"What?"

"It does show all the signs of a vampires child. But she moral, Sam, she aint gonna survive this childbirth."

Sam looked at Dean and then at his feet. "Well what do we do?"

"Nothing, boy! This aint no vampire, it maybe part vampire. It only takes a day for one of those things to form and before you know it-"

"Bobby there has to be someway!"

"Didnt you hear me!? There is _no_ way!"

"I dont believe that Bobby."

"There is a way. Just not one you would take."

"What is it? Anything."

"Kill it."

"Whats so bad about that?"

"Kill her too."

Sam sighed, and he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Let me think..." Sam pinched harder til it hurt. "Got it! How big do these things get?"

"Not big, but their nasty."

"Maybe we could have her give birth to it."

"Like a normal baby birth?"

"Yeah, once we do, we kill it."

"And whos delivering this baby...?"

* * *

**Review! Tell me whatcha think. =)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry its short, but Ive got a bad case of writers block, along with the scripts ive been writing.**

* * *

"Cleo! Open the door!" Dean said banging on the bathroom door.

"No, your not the boss of me!" Cleo shouted childishly.

"Cleo! I will bring this thing down if you dont-"

"No! Not in my house!" Penelope shouted back.

Dean pressed his head against the door. "Then you open it Penelope."

Penelope looked at Cleo. She sighed and hopped off the sink counter and unlocked the door. "Sorry, Cleo." Penelope shrugged.

Dean heard her and figured it was open. He pulled on the knock and it unlocked. Cleo braced herself. Dean stepped in halfway and his eyes searched for Cleo. When they found her he could help but frown heavily. Cleo used her arms to try and hide her stomach.

A long pause came between them.

Dean broke the silence, "I'm going to kill him..."

Penelope chuckled. "Hes already dead."

Dean rolled his eyes and gave her glare.

"My bad..." Penelope said her way out of the room.

Cleo keep her eyes glued to Deans feet.

"When did it happen?"

"Alot..."

"How much alot? You knew this guy how long?"

Cleo snapped her head up at him. "Who are you my Dad!?"

Deans face softened as he looked at her. "Sorry... I just..."

"Hey guys!" Penelope said poking her head in.

"What?" They said in unison.

"Bobbys here."

"Why?" Cleo asked a bit confused, but anger still burned on her tongue.

"Were going to kill it..." Dean mumbled.

"No, no, a doctors here with him!"

"I'm not giving birth to this thing!"

"Your not dying either."

Cleo folded her arms. Dean wasnt going through this, he walked over to her and grabbed her arm. He yanked her out of the bathroom.

"Let go of me!" Cleo yelled.

"Whats going on?" Sam called.

"Nothing." Dean replied. He stopped and turned to look at Cleo. "Look, your going to go down there and Bobbys going to help you. I dont want to lose you, because your stubborn and difficult."

Cleo nodded her eyes wide. "O-okay." Dean released his grip and she hurried down the stairs. When she was gone Dean put a hand over is face and groaned.

"Thanks, dad." Dean mumbled to himself.

- - -

"Whats going to happen?" Sam asked.

"Well, all I can say is..." Doc Danson paused. "I'm sorry this just... Bobby?"

Bobby shrugged and looked at Sam. Sam shrugged as well.

"What if we took it out, by... cutting her open." the Doc suggested.

"Dean?" Sam said looking in his direction.

"Just get it out..." Dean said.

"I think someone needs a hug." Penelope said hugging Dean. Dean groaned, and Sam laughed. Even Penelope was kidding she still knew it help him as he hugged her back.

"With that I think we can attempt this." the Doc said interrupting.

"Attempt?" Dean said.

"Dean..." Cleo said. Dean looked at her. He didnt like it, but this time he wasnt going to win.

- - -

"Alright, now..." the Doc said cutting into Cleo skin. Everyone except Dean stayed in the room.

"You sure shes out?" Penelope asked.

"99.9% sure."

"OH god! She going to die."

"Dont think like that." Sam said grabbing Penelope into his arms.

"No, shes going to die and then we're going to die!"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because Dean going to kill us!"


	16. Chapter 16

**The finale... *sob* its been a long way coming guys!  
**

* * *

Dean paced the floor. Penelope looked at him with worried eyes.

"Dont worry." Penelope blurted.

Dean stopped. "What?"

"Dont worry. She'll live, its just surgery."

Dean went pale and paced the floor again. Penelope smiled to herself.

Several more minutes passed and Bobby stepped out of the living room.

"Bobby! What happened is she okay?" Dean asked immediately.

"Yeah," Dean smiled at Bobby, "but the Doc's not done."

Dean frowned at collapsed at the stairs near Penelope.

"Stress is never healthy-" Penelope began.

"Yeah, yeah just relax me." Dean said in a low voice. Penelope smiled again and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Wheres Sam?"

As soon as those words escaped his mouth Sam came through the front door. "The angels! I saw them!" Sam yelled.

"What?" Everyone yelled in unison.

Dean jumped up. "What did they say, Sammy!?"

"Their taking us home."

"They brought us here?"

"No, but...I dont know much."

"I wish that Doc would hurry it up!"

Sam grabbed Dean. "Do you know what this means!?"

"What?"

"This is as normal as we got. Now, we have to go back to saving the world. Killing Lilith. Demons. Angels."

"What are you saying- you wanna stay?"

"Yeah, I mean come on Dean! Fighting a few bad guys a week is nothing compared to what happens back home."

Dean thought for a moment to weight out the pro and cons. Of course they would have to fight the angels out for this one. _But_ there was Cleo. Sam was happy. _But_ their running from reality. Most importantly if they lose this war everything goes, even this world. "No. Sam we cant. This is almost everything I wanted, yes, but...we need to finish our job. Our real job!"

Sam looked over at Penelope who frowned. She knew Dean had the say-so here.

"Sam and Dean Winchester?" A soft voice said. Sam and Dean turned their attention to the top of the staircase.

"Who are you?" Dean said pulling his gun out his jacket.

"I am reaper. I brought you here. The angels didnt like that too much," The reaper chuckled.

"Your the one who put us here...why?" Sam asked.

"Whats a little harm in giving you to boys a rest?"

"Everything." Dean jumped in. "Lilith is still out there, the seals are being broken, do I need to go on?"

The reaper walked down to them.

"Wait, how are we see you? I thought only other ghosts could-" Sam stopped. "Is this...?"

"Something like that, but these people can die just like you." The reaper touched Penelope's head. Time was frozen around them. "No leaves with you. Every thing must stay intact here just like in your world, when we visit."

"You've visited our world? So you can just go back and forth?" Dean asked.

"I am The Reaper."

Suddenly the doctor walked out. Everyones head shot over. Dean and Sam looked back at the stairs but the reaper was gone.

"Its out! She'll be fine."

Everyone smiled.

"But you need to come see this."

Everyone rushed into the living room. Cleo made her way towards Dean and jumped on him.

"Looked at me! I'm alive!" Cleo joked.

Dean kissed Cleo. Sam butt in, "Dean, its a... miracle."

Dean frowned and put Cleo down. "Wheres that baby?"

"I dont know? I just woke up." Cleo replied.

"Doc!"

The doctor answered him a bit startled by his voice.

"Where is it?"

"I...I cant remember. One minute I was preforming surgery... the next I was..." The doctor stopped as he saw a ray light form into the room. "Oh my God."

"No...its Cas." Dean whispered.

Sam looked at Dean but Dean never looked back.

"Dean..." Castiel said approaching him. Dean looked to the side, and then to Cleo.

"Tell me you dont have to go, Dean. Please!" Cleo said grabbing his arm. Dean shrugged it off.

"I assume you know why I'm here. We cant waste time Lilith-" Castiel started.

"Alright, God damn it! Just give me a minute... I'm thinking." Dean said. Everyone stared at him as minutes passed by. "I'm doing this for you," Dean said grabbing Cleos hand, "If I dont save my own world, you'll die too."

"Fine! Then lets die here together!" Cleo yelled. Penelope wiped her eyes and pushed herself body into Sams.

"You go.... but you better not let them win- whatever side your on." Penelope said.

"I know...I-I love you." Sam said kissing her.

"I love you too." Penelope smiled as tears rolled down her face.

Dean looked at Sam who nodded at him. "I have to go."

"I love you and dont die." Cleo whispered to him.

Dean didnt know what to say. Did he love her? Of course he did, shes the reason hes debating to leave. "I...I love you, Cl- Madison Kendale." Dean laughed. Cleo laughed back, but out of relief. Dean let go of her and moved towards Castiel. He didnt want to kiss her, it would only want him to stay more.

"Hey Cleo." Dean called.

"Yeah, Dean." Cleo replied.

"If I ever find a way to come back... will you marry me."

Cleo smiled. "Sure. I'd love to!"

Sam looked at Dean a bit surprised. They were never coming back...

Not even if he asked.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed! dont worry its _might_ not be over....  
**


	17. Chapter 17Dreaming

**Like I hinted... Its back. This is not actually a chapter, just a hint or preview of whats to come. I could stay away for long...=D**

**Forgive me for errors, I had a bit to drink.  
**

* * *

Cleo puffed the last bit of the cigarette and plucked it out the window. Was she a smoker? She found them in the car. As far as she knew she didn't like smoking, but the bitter taste kept away the bitter smell of blood in her car. It dripped from her side to her leather seats, down to the floor. She cringed slamming on the brakes. Slowly she got herself out the car and up the porch steps. Before she could knock, Penelope was there.

"Cleo, were have you been?" Penelope asked a bit scared.

"Is that... my name... I cant remember." Cleo admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"I just woke up remembering this exact address and what... you look like." She noticed Penelope staring at her wound. "Also I was bleeding."

"Cleo, what happened?"

"I don't know? Is that my name? Tell me, my full name."

"Madison Kendale- I-I mean your fake-e n-name is Madison Kendale, your Cleo Piperson." Penelope stumbled on her words.

Cleo coughed blood. "I need a hospital."

"O-okay, follow me." Penelope said pulling Cleo into the house.

---

Sam looked at his brother knowing things were different. This life was crazy...

That thought came to him like it was never in his mind 24/7. He wondered...

He wanted to go back to the life he had with Jessica...

From the beginning, again he'd make different choices. He say no to Dean no matter what...

Dean would have to learn to be normal, like he did...

Normal never got him anywhere. Never did him any good...

He cursed normal in his head, for normal was fucking difficult. A challenge. Killing came easy, after awhile and there was no going back...

For now he'd just sit there his head against the window of an Impala next to his laid back brother...

"Dean?" Sam called not looking away from the passing trees.

"Yeah?" Dean responded empty. He was hollow again.

"Do you ever miss her...?"

"Miss who? Cleo? No, its been a few months, I'm over it."

Sam laughed. "What was that speech about if you came back you'd marry her."

"Like I said it was a long time ago."

"A few months isn't long." _Not long enough..._

Dean took a hand from the wheel to reach out to his brother, but quickly pulled it away. "Maybe..." That got Dean thinking...or rather his thinking got to him...

He loved her...

No, he hated her...

No, no, he loved her so much he _had_ to hate her...

His life wasn't a pretty poem, he liked it that way...

Without being with her, he hated her...

He hated himself...

But the job came first. _Always._..

But damn, he missed her...

He missed his Cleo...

---

Sitting on the operating table wondering how 5 pieces of glass could of made their way into her skin. Cleo chuckled in her unconscious state. Did the doctor notice? She wondered...

She couldn't remember. She wasn't sure if she wanted to...

She remember were she lived...

Who the black hair, pale blue eyes girl was...

Why she was bleeding? Why she woke up in an abandoned building?

She knew when she was 15 she lost her virginity... just not to whom...

Why did she lose her memory?

Did she want to lose it?

For right now she wanted to wake up and sleep in a comfortable position...

Penelope bite her nail. A habit developed shortly after Cleo started her late night trips.

She wanted to live normal again, but ever since Dean, Cleo never could look back...

Maybe its a good thing she cant remember?

No, that wasn't right. Cleo was entitled to know _everything_...

Normal slapped her in the face every night...

Choices, choices, choices...

The choices we make...

The things we do for love...

Love that doesn't last...

Penelope shook her head rapidly, getting looks from people next to her in the waiting room. She didn't care, she wasn't normal anyway...

Ugh! Normal. That word...

Its not apart of her vocabulary...

She wouldn't make it apart of her vocabulary...

normal, Normal, NORMAL!

She wanted to scream...

She _had_ to scream...

"What is wrong with me!?" Penelope shouted, kicking her feet and flinging her arms in the air. "Why!? This only happens to me? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!?" A cop came to restrain her. Her kicking caused her kick him in his stomach.

She was losing it...

Another cop came and finally got her held down on the ground. She was crying and mumbling...

"Wanna to be normal?" Then she screamed again, "I WANT TO BE NORMAL!" She started kicking and screaming again.

Normal

Normal

Normal

Normal

Sam

Normal

Normal

Sam

Normal

_Sam is my normal..._

_

* * *

_

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	18. Chapter 18Dreaming

One night a night very common to other nights Dean experienced, he thought about dreaming. He squeezed his eyes closed and hoped if he tried hard enough the reaper would send him back to that other dimension. I hand gripped his pillow. Man was he tired! He would get sleep no matter what, he would dream...He had to! He just did, God damn it!

Eventually he did...

_Dean appeared in a black and white scenery, with a fork and knife in his hand awaiting his meal. He frowned a bit confused not knowing were he was. He hadnt processed he was in a dream. The light clicks of heels echoed in his head like he had heard them a million times and it pleased him._

_"I know I'd promise to cook, but Shelly insisted she make you breakfast." A voice said. The clicking heels got closer and soft lips touched his cheek. "Dont worry though, I helped her, so its not all bad."_

_Dean didnt respond, he just wanted to listen in first._

_The voiced sighed. "I know your upset about work but could you at least speak to me- even looked at me?" When minutes of silenced passed the voice began clicking those taunting heels again. Dean just waved his hand, to call them over. They started up their clicking again and took a seat beside him. As he expected, Cleo. She sat beside him with a face wanting answers, but she also held a look of a puppy dog in need of attention. Dean pulled a smirk and grabbed her arm pulling her up from her seat._

_"So what now? I cant sit either?" Cleo said smartly. All Dean did was scoot his seat back and pull her on his lap. She seemed a bit surprised and a bit over sensitive to his touch. "W-what... what are you doing?" Cleo looked into his eyes to try see what he was thinking. It was hard to keep eye contact because his eyes kept following his hand as it stroked her bare arm. Cleo flinched at the unusual act, but Dean didnt stop. _

_Dean didnt care what he had done he just said, "I'm sorry."_

_Cleo jumped up. "Its okay." The feeling of his hand stroking her arm was still there._

_"Can I make it up to you?" Dean said standing and putting his arms around her._

_"Me and Shelly would love that..."_

_Dean stopped. He didnt want to mess up a perfect situation. But who the hell was Shelly? "I was thinking me...you...our room."_

_Cleo laughed, "Dont you think she deserve your attention too?"_

_Dean ignored her and bit her ear, Cleo tensed up. Avoiding this wasnt easy for her. "Shelly!" Cleo called and pulled away from Dean. A little girl in dirty jeans and tank top-about 10-ran into the room and hugged Deans leg. Dean stiffed._

_He got it now...who Shelly was..."Shelly..." It came out through clamped teeth. He looked at Cleo who smiled. He wanted to love Cleo, and to get to her he had to love...Shelly. He gulped and picked the child up. "What are you up to...Shelly..?" I came through his open mouth in an uneased feeling._

_"I was shooting cans with the water gun. Just like you Daddy!"_

_Dean put the child down before he dropped her. Daddy? Daddy!? Dean wanted to puke._

_Cleo stepped in, "Go wash up Shelly."_

_"Okay!" Shelly said running down the hall into the bathroom._

_"Whats wrong ,now?" Cleo said grabbing Deans hand, but her distance stayed spaced. Dean challenged this. He stepped closer, and swerved his finger around a strand of her hair._

_"Tired." Dean said._

_Cleos hand was sweating in Deans. "I'm just as tried, if not more. Its a lot of work calming that little one in there," She pointed to the empty hallway. Cleo slipped her hand out of Deans, but soon regretted it after he replaced it with her hip. They just stood there a bit awkward. Cleo broke the silence, "Its Saturday are you going out with Sam later?"_

_Sam. The name registered so quickly in Deans brain he didnt even think twice._

_"No."_

_"W-well... are you going to Bobby's for poker?"_

_"Nope. I'm going to get Shelly out with one of her friends and it'll be just you and me." Dean said backing away from her and making his way down the hallway. Then he called, "Go make the call, Sweetheart."_

---

_Penelopes black hair covered most of her face as her lips locked with Sams. She released the kiss they had and laid on his bare chest._

_"Think this time worked?" Sam asked._

_Penelope didnt answer, She knew what Sam was asking. She didnt want to answer. "I dont know." She mumbled._

_Sam rubbed her bare back._

_The only thing about this dream that was flawed: _

_Sam wanted kids._

_She like it just him and her. They would never be able to make love like this. What they did just now was a "Fucking miracle". She'd never get to scream out loud, or start in the living room. They'd have to worry about Sammy Jr. walking in. She liked being alone._

_But Sam wants kids. So she was willing to have kids. Willing to make it work. Because that was normal, and she loved normal no matter how insane she was, no matter how bad normal kicked her in the face._

_It wasnt fair, but hey that was true love. _

_"Morning, I'm going to work." Sam said to a sleepy Penelope as he loaded a shotgun over her. She mumbled something and nodded her head._

_Sam smiled and kissed her head, "I'll see you later."_

_---_

Dean and Sam hid their guns in their suits and got out the Impala.

"Ready?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, lets go." Sam replied.

* * *

**Well, we all hope these dreams turn out okay. There fun at first...NO there fun forever! Right...?**


	19. Chapter 19Dreaming

**Enjoy! Happy belated Halloween! I really tried to get this out yesterday, but fail!  
**

* * *

Penelope awoke in a hospital bed with a shadow over her head. She groaned and tried to stretch her arms. They were pinned down. She began panicking.

"Penelope! Calm down! Its me!" A voice called.

Penelope came to halt and looked at the person. "Cleo..." She sighed. "Do you remember anything?"

"Nope, not a thing. But I had this weird dream, it was almost like, uhhh, whats the french word...?"

"Deja vu?" Penelope said.

"Yeah!"

"What was it about?"

"Well... as much as I can remember... is a guy... Dean was his name." Cleo said thinking as she spoke.

Penelopes heart jumped. "Was another man there?"

"No, but he had a brother. Dont remember him telling me the name though..."

Penelopes heart jumped again. He voice was lower this time, "Oh..."

"But its just a dream, right?" Cleo smiled. "Get some rest...dont worry I'll be here with you."

Penelope was about to ask how, but she saw the wheelchair Cleo sat in. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah. But this is a lot faster and comfortable."

Penelope laughed and shut her eyes. "Night."

"Night..." Cleo said sitting back and shutting her eyes as well.

---

Sam looked at Dean who turned over in his bed. Sam turned his head and looked at the clock. _12:30 pm._ The digital clock was all he needed to wake Dean up. He smiled to himself and leaned over clicking the radio button on the clock. A pop song filled the motel room as Sam readied himself for an angry Dean. Sam waited...waited...and waited... Several minutes later and the song ended. Not even a groan. He was out cold. Sam began freaking out...

_Cleo scrambled around the house for her sewing kit. She hadnt used it in years, but hell today she was going to find it. Dean would be back any minutes now from dropping Shelly off at her friends house. Cleo thought of one last place she would of put it. She rushed to the closet door in the hall and folded it to one side. She looked around and her eyes landed up at the shelf. "Damn..." Cleo cursed. She stood on the tips of her feet and held her breath. Her finger tips brushed the machine pushing it forward. She was going to time it just right..._

_"Cleo?" A voice called._

_The machine fell forward and Cleo jumped back. The machine cracked opened on the impact of the wooden floor. Cleos back touched the white wall. Her eyes were wide for a minutes before she sighed a relief._

_"Sorry... I decided to sew..." Cleo said to Dean as he looked at her with a 'what the hell?' look. Cleo grabbed her hair and tugged on it. It was a new habit she had developed, when she was worried, nervous or impatient. She stepped over the sewing machine and over to Dean. "Sorry, really... I'll clean it. Nothing to worry about, okay?"_

_Dean grabbed her hand from her hair._

_"Dont worry about it, sweetheart." Dean had always wanted to call Cleo sweetheart, but always thought how embarrassing it was in public. But now he enjoyed it, every inch of it...and her. He pulled her close and kissed her. Dean expected to wake up, he always did at the good parts. Cleo pulled away with an uncomfortable look on her face. She smiled to him and kissed his jawbone. Dean look dumbfounded. Why the hell was he still here? This dream could make a quarter of a novel if he wrote it down. Something told him to ignore it and focus on Cleo. Dean looked at her and she looked back._

_"I-I'm..." Cleo said stumbling on her words.._

_Dean laughed and she flinched. "What?"_

_"Nothing..." Cleo said to him kissing his neck. Dean grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. She pulled her face away from him._

_"Your nervous." Dean stated._

_"N-no."_

_Dean smirked and roughly kissed her. Cleo held her breath and traced her fingers on Deans jacket.  
_

_---_

Sam paced back and forth in the motel waiting for someone to call him back. He stared at the phone for one nano second before grabbing it and slamming it on the floor.

"Wake up, already!" Sam yelled. After a minute he realized screaming at a lifeless body was doing him no good. He pulled his laptop out from under the bed and turned it on.

A knock at the door startled Sam. He thought of it quite suspicious and stared at Dean for a moment. He pulled his gun out from his coat pocket, that was lying next to him on the bed. He walked up to the door and a man stood face to face with him. Even the height Sam was at, this man seemed to be a few inches taller.

"What do you want?" Sam said harshly.

"Calm down, lil puppy. Its me, Karl." The guy said with a happy days smile on his face.

"Who?"

* * *

**I dont know about you, but if I were Cleo I'd never wanna wake up!**


	20. Chapter 20

"Who?" Sam asked as his hand laid against his side, where his gun had resided for quiet some time.

"Boy, your testy. I mean come on," Karl breathed out, "You've got your gun there all obvious- like a threat?" His English accent made a questionable sentence.

"I could be." Sam said trying to stay tough.

"Look we could, umm, do this the simple, er way or... your way. I'd rather just give in and let me check out that brother of yours. He looks kinda of... fucked up?"

Sam cringed at the insult.

"Well?" Karl waited, with his arms folded.

Sam thought for a second, his expression never changing. He knews for sure this guy was no demon-at least he thought- but then again, he knew so much...

"I dont got all day." Karl looked at his watch.

Sams eyes shifted and lowered to the ground. His face softened and he moved to the side, giving Karl room to walk in.

"Atta boy. I knew you wouldn't let me down."

Sam slammed the door. "Who are you?"

"Eh?" Karl said looking up from his gaze on Dean. "No demon or mystical doohickey of that sort."

"Then what do you want?"

"In time, Samuel."

"Tell me!"

Karl looked at Sam and then at Dean. "Say do you like The Beatles? My ex-girlfriend absolutely loved them- say you remind of John a bit if I must say."

"How so?" Sam said playing along.

"You both... have the weirdest hairstyles- but then again so did all of them."

"Enough with the games! Tell me who you are or Ill shoot you!"

"You point the barrel of any gun at me and I'll be the one to shoot you."

Sam's face turned to surprised at his seriousness. Karl smiled.

"Oh come on I'm just messin' around ya know, like you and Dean."

"Your not Dean..." Sam grit his teeth.

"Of course not. Were complete opposites, soon to be fighting for one thing...If I can wake 'em."

Sam chuckled a bit at the lack of originality, "Yeah... and whats that?"

Karl scratched his forehead moving his hair away. "No, Sam. Its none of your business."

Sam growled. "You not going to touch my brother!" He was set on defending his only family- not out of love, but out of anger. This guy was just a real piss off.

Karl smirked again. "I dont need to, dear boy, but under the circumstances if you want him awake..."

Sam whimpered on the inside. There he was again being manipulated, but how could he not say yes. His brother... needed him. He needed... his brother. It was all too stressful.

"Do whatever you have to do..." Sam said his head hanging low.

Karl nodded and leaned over Dean and clapped his hands together. "Wake up you, worthless yank."

---

Cleo shot up in her chair like something smacked her on the back. Once she realized her surrounds she sighed, wiping her face. Right in the middle of the-

"Ma'am." A nurse said to her softly.

Cleo spun the wheelchair around nearly hitting the woman. "I'm so sorry."

"Its okay. We have some food for you back in your room."

"Thanks, I can take myself back."

The nurse nodded with a smile and left the room. Cleo watched her as she left then turned to Penelope. She laid with her back facing Cleo, which seemed hard considering the whole lock down thing.

"See you later..." Cleo whispered.

She gripped her wheelchair and made her way out of the room. Things seemed weird, everything was quiet. No one was around besides the nurse that came to walk her up. A feeling overwhelmed Cleo to run like hell, but she sighed.

_Turn right at elevator,_ a voice said through the intercom.

Cleo stopped. She shook her head and kept moving.

_Turn right at elevator,_ the voice said again.

Cleo tested it, "Fuck. Off."

_You fuck off._

This time Cleo jumped out of her chair and started running back to Penelopes room. As she made her way back she saw the nurse shoved into a basket of white towels. Blood stained the towels and poured into the porcelain floor. She breathed heavily and shook her head frantically. With a hand over her mouth she kept crying out, "No, no, no, no..."

Cleo pulled the towels away and managed to pull the lady out. Where her stomach should of been, was mushy pink stuff, along with blood that filled up in her like a swimming pool.

"Nurse, are you okay, please! Please! Wake up!"

Silence...

Cleo began to cry.

The nurse shot her eyes open, "Turn right at the elevator."

"What!?" Cleo scream pushing the woman away.

"Turn right at the elevator Turn right at the elevator Turn right at the elevator Turn right at the elevator..."

"Penelope!!!"

---

"Really, this usually works!" Karl said to Sam.

"Why isnt it working now?" Sam asked getting frustrated. He had been sitting around for half an hour, waiting for the jackass to work some "Magic".

"Maybe hes heard my voice befor'," Karl defended himself.

"What do you mean?"

"Well... then again there might be that trust factor, I didnt quite think about..." Karl said speaking to himself now.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talkin' about your dear ol' brother here."

"Well, what are you doing?"

"See in order for your brother to wake from his- whatever state- hes gotta be called by a voice-"

"I tried that, didnt work."

"Ah! But a voice hes never heard before AND," Karl said when he saw Sams jaw move, "he has to trust it."

"That doesnt make sense."

"It does, boy. And knowing Dean, if he was trustworthy enough to let those bloody angels drag 'em out of hell..."

"Wait... you know about the angels?"

"Yea... and the cult, Lucifer risin' and all that stuff."

Sam wanted to ask who he was again, but decided against it.

"Well-" Karl stopped.

Dean shifted and mumbled, "Why do I hear British in my ear?"

"Its English." Karl corrected.

"Same difference..." Dean sat up groaned. "You are one annoying ass, I've been hearing your voice since you walked in and called me a worthless yank."

"Don't forget pansy and buttercup suck up... those were my favorite."

Dean groaned again. "Who the hell are you?"

"Karl."

"I get that part- what the hell are you?"

"An English-American."

"Cut the bullshit!" Dean yelled standing to his feet a bit dizzy. "How'd you know to wake me!?"

"I was in that state once ya know... and a Brit named Bela. Real pain in my arse."

"Bela..." Dean and Sam both said in unison.

"Yeah, I didnt stay to chat though, hauled my sorry self out before she could rob me."

"How do you know so much about her if-"

"In time, Sam."

Dean grabbed Karl and shoved him in the wall. "Times up buddy, just tell us who you are!?"

Karl smirked. "Karl. Spelled K-A-R-L."

Dean looked at Sam and back at Karl. "Okay thats it!" He raised his fist, but Sam stopped him.

"Dean..."

Dean held his position for a moment then lowered his fist. "Just what do you want?" He sighed releasing Karl from his grip.

"Thats what I came here to talk you about! That dear Cleo Piperson," He said digging in his pocket. He pulled out a picture of her smiling into the camera. "Pretty aint she."

Dean's eyes grew wide. "Are you... her brother?"

"For Christ's sakes, no! I killed that bastard a long time ago."

"Wait...so your like..." Sam began.

"A friend."

"Just a friend?" Dean said making a 'no bullshit' face.

"What you think we used to fuck or something?... 'Cuz we did."

"Mother-" Dean grabbed Karl and shoved him against the wall again.

"Touchy, eh? Say if your going to hit me, I'll probably pass out... before I do... we would of done it doggy style but she couldnt hold up."

Dean raised his fist and flew it forward.

---

"Penelope! Wake up!" Cleo yelled over Penelope. She untied the straps holding Penelope down and sat her up. Cleo rested her onto her chest as she tried to pull her over the safety railings. Once she was over, Cleo pulled her into the wheelchair.

The voice came back, _To the white room! Dont forget! The white room!_

"Shut up!" Cleo whined in exhaustion and confusion.

She sped out the room and down the hall, picking up speed. As they hit the end of the hall, she swerved and lunged down a set of steps. Penelope and the wheelchair managed to stay upright as Cleo slid face first down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she slammed against a wall and Penelope hit the floor. She groaned and rubbed her eyes, "Cleo..." She heard Cleo's piercing scream. Everything was blurry.

"Stay away from me! Somebody help me!!!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Well, Its been a while and I've posted these past to chapters. And even though I dont really care for twilight....*whispers* Team Jacob.**

** I cant help myself!**

* * *

"The White room! Don't forget!" The bloody doctor said. Cleo had her back against the wall as much as she could. She couldn't bare to look at the dead doctors spine that crunched out from the bottom, curved around and into his skull. Cleo cried, hard. "Somebody help me!!!"

The doctor grabbed the tip of his spine that stuck out of his face and tore it through. Blood splattered on Cleos face and she whimpered. The doctor leaned in front of her and whispered, "Dont forget!" His hand came down and splinting the broken bone into Cleo's chest-

_Cleo shot up from her sleep. Sweat and tears mixed her face. She placed her fingers on her cheeks, they felt as cold as ice. Then she remembered._

_"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! HELP ME!!!" Cleo screamed._

_"Cleo! Cleo! Cleo, listen-ah!" Dean fumbled back by the hit Cleo gave him._

_She panted trying to look around and exhaled jaggedly. She was in her "home" with Dean on the floor holding his head. "I-I'm so-s-rry."_

_Dean stood and said, "What the hell was that all about!? I thought I might have to start an exorcise!"_

_Cleo gripped his t-shirt. "They died...I died..." Tears would not stop falling as she rambled. Dean was confused, but knew she was frightened. He pulled her off of himself and lifted her face._

_"Nothing- and I mean _nothing _will kill you while I'm around," He assured her. Cleo didn't respond with words, she just dove into his chest and clung to him. Dean picked her legs up and sat on the bed pulling her onto his lap. Cleo began to feel safe again. She smiled, but Dean couldn't see._

_Then a nagging voice echoed, "Wake up! Wake up!"_

_Cleo cradled deeper into Deans chest trying so hard to ignore her-border line-sanity._

_"Wake up! For Christs sakes woman-"_

Cleo shot up and fell onto the floor. She looked up at the two men staring at her with worried eyes.

"Dean?" Cleo whispered. "B-but you- your not real."

Dean stood from the cheap motel bed.

"Stay away from me!" She said paranoid. She looked at the other man, "K-karl help me, tell him to get away from me!"

Dean looked at her with shock.

Karl smirked. He wanted to play the lost puppy game. In his mind he just wanted to taunt Dean and say 'Come here, girl. You know who ya love.' But decided the first punch he received was enough.

Penelope scooted her way pass the two immature 'boys' and knelt beside Cleo. "Its okay, really, just relax. I think you broke a rib when you fell down the stairs."

"All that really happened!?" Cleo started cry. "Oh my God! That man wanted to kill me! He killed that nurse!"

Everyone looked confused.

"What? Love, the hospital released you to us, just several hours ago." Karl said kneeling in front of Cleo. "FBI style," He pointed to Dean.

"No-n-no, thats- thats not what happened! A voice kept telling me to never forget the white room- no-no one was around, they killed a woman and ME!" Cleo wiped her tears and stood up quickly. She winced at the pain. "I'll show you!"

No one could understand what she was saying. Dean reached out to her and said, "Maybe you should-"

"Talking your fucking hands off of me!" Cleo snapped.

Dean flinched. What the hell was wrong with her? He was Dean, the guy she... loved.

Karl enjoyed- he was winning. He smiled, "Babe, listen to the yank. Lie down your injured."

Cleo sighed and her face dropped. She gave in and lied down.

"Penelope stay with her. British-asshole, can I talk to you." Dean said.

"Its English-ass- Christ... Never mind..." Karl sighed. He followed Dean outside. Before he could react Dean was in his face, a gun to his head.

"What fucking games are you playing? What are you? Demon? Angel? Fix this or I swear to whatever God your sorry ass worships!" Dean face was hard with anger.

"If I'm an angel or demon and you shot me with that worthless piece of metal, what good would that do you? I'm not causing Cleo act like that!"

"Why the hell doesn't she remember me?"

"Hell should I know! I don't have _all _the answers! Look its a fair game, who ever she wants is what she wants. Fair enough."

Dean smiled, "Your lucky I don't shoot you now."

"Good its a deal! Good thing I'm not a demon."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed... Not all Brits are...assholes...some are arseholes too...jk I LOVE 'EM ALL!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Well...Dont worry you will find everything out soon...Just not today...=D**  


* * *

Penelope skimmed through Cleo's old laptop to try and find something that might help her remember.

_Pictures..._

_Downloads..._

_Documents..._

_Music..._

Penelope double clicked the music file. The only two folders in it were of the Beatles and the Trocaderos. She chuckled knowing just what to do. She backed out of the Music file and into the Documents. Penelope wasnt one to pry, into others things, but she figured she'd find some emails or work Cleo might remember.

_Law paper..._

_Law project..._

_Law case..._

_Calendar..._

_Last night..._

Penelope cocked her head to the side.

"Last night?" She clicked it.

_Look I'm not even going to entertain you! I cant, if Penelope finds out...I'm dead for sure. Hanging with you is bad enough, but...demons?_

Penelopes eyes went wide.

_I dont like this. Even though hes not around anymore it still makes me guilty. You got what you wanted...dont ever speak to me again._

_-Cleo Piperson_

Penelope knew for sure only Dean, Sam and her knew her real name. That definitely wasnt a letter to Sam or Dean. What should she do? Show the brothers? Hide it?! She panicked inside her eyes still wide, as she took slow, deep, breaths.

"Ack!" Penelope said falling over on her chair with the laptop as she heard her front door opened. She quickly pushed the off button on the laptop.

"Penelope?" Sam said opening her kitchen door.

"Sam!" Penelope screamed.

"What are doing on the floor?"

"Never mind that! I love you!" Penelope shouted and stood up. She ran towards Sam and hugged his chest.

Sam smiled. "I heard they tied you down."

Penelope hugged him tighter. "You left...and Cleo didnt remember..."

"So you have a psychotic break down?"

Penelope moved released him. "What can I say? I'm dramatic."

Sam smiled again.

"Come on I've got something for Cleo I want you to help me with."

---

"Bloody hell!" Karl yelled as he pricked his finger. "Who invented SHARP knives. Chirst!"

He and Cleo were looking through some of the weapons in Deans Impala. She touched them trying to remember where she saw them. As Karl ranted about his bleeding finger, Cleo spotted something. A knife. It had a wooden handle, that was a bit worn out, but what got her the most was the inscriptions. Her instinct told her to grab it. She listened.

"Dean..." She whimpered.

"Yeah." Dean responded from the driver seat of the car. His door was open and he was loading a gun.

She shook her head wildly and dropped the knife. "Nothing..."

He looked at her oddly.

"Hey, Karl! Quit fucking around and get in the car!" Dean shouted. Karl flipped him off with a bloody finger and hopped in the backseat.

---

"Why are we here?" Cleo asked as they pulled up to her home.

"Penelope has something for you." Dean replied. She looked at him funny.

"What?"

"You'll see. Come on."

The three got out and headed to the front door. Dean knocked rhythmically and a few minutes of waiting and Sam answered.

"What the hell are you doing in there?" Dean asked after the long wait. Sam pulled an innocent look and Dean just brushed passed him. Cleo followed.

"Karl. Do you mind...staying out here." Sam asked in a whisper.

Karl sighed. "You can trust me, Sammy." He smirked.

Sam frowned and point beyond Karls shoulder. Karl raised his hands and defense.

"I'm going." He said and headed off the porch, down the street. Sam shook his head and closed the door.

"Alright!" Penelope said once Dean guided Cleo to the couch.

"What is it you wanna show me?" Cleo asked.

"You'll see..." Penelope pushed play on the old record player.

_You say you want a revolution_

_Well, you know_

_We all want to change the world_

_You tell me that it's evolution_

_Well, you know_

_We all want to change the world_

_But when you talk about destruction_

_Don't you know that you can count me out _

"Don't you know it's gonna be all right all right, all right" Cleo sang back.

"You know this song?" Penelope said with a smile.

Cleo nodded. "The Beatles...Revolution."

"Thats great! Hold on, guys I'll be right back." Penelope said fleeing upstairs.

"Wow, where'd she get this?" Dean said getting up and staring at the record player.

You say you got a real solution

Well, you know

We'd all love to see the plan

You ask me for a contribution

Well, you know

We're doing what we can

"But when you want money for people with minds that hate All I can tell is brother you have to wait!" Cleo sang. Dean smiled, she may have not been a great singer, but it sure swooned him.

"She says its antique. Belonged to some family member...I cant really remember while we were-" Sam stopped. Dean looked up an eyebrow raised. Sam shrugged.

"Okay! Cleo, look!" Penelope said bringing down a dress. "Remember this?!"

Cleo looked and shrugged. "How the bloody hell am I suppose to know?" Everyone stopped and stared. Cleo's eyes grew wide as she slapped her hands on her mouth.

"Did you just..." Sam started, but couldnt find the word to finish.

"I think this Beatles crap is getting to your head." Dean said.

"Or Karl." Penelope mumbled. Dean glared. She looked away and whistled like she had said nothing. Sam sighed.

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Dean said to Penelope. He looked at Sam who was shaking his head.

"Do you know something I dont, Sam?"

No answered.

"Somebody, tell me whats going on!" Dean demanded.

"Isnt it obvious, Dean?" Penelope said. Dean looked her anger boiling in him. "Karl and Cleo are lovers."


End file.
